


Another Accident in the Potion Class

by HistoriasLegais123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Female Severus Snape, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 39,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoriasLegais123/pseuds/HistoriasLegais123
Summary: Everything was going well in the fifth year potion class, until an unusual accident caused by Neville Longbottom changed Severus Snape’s life forever.
Comments: 164
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my first language, so please don’t kill me if you find some mistakes

The potion that the 5 year was preparing today was very complicated, because any small mistake could ruin everything.  
It was a potion to transform a certain kind of male magic frogs into females, because females secreted a rare mucus that shampoo traders used in their beauty products, this mucus in turn leaves hair naturally curled and shiny. As a result, the poor frogs ended up being hunted and, unfortunately, entered the list of species at risk of extinction.

Severus Snape had explained to the room which ingredients they should use, among them was a nectar produced by a kind of "Venus fairies" that was, in turn, the main ingredient in the potion.

"Who can explain to me what this nectar is and what it does?" Asked Snape

Hermione fired her hand instantly.

Professor Snape rolled his eyes.  
"Nobody else? No? Well then, Miss Granger ... ”

Hermione smiled and started to answer:  
“The Venus Fairy Nectar serves to change the genus of small animals, but they only transform males into females, since Venus fairies are all females and interact only with female animals, they transform these small animals, usually insects and small reptiles and amphibians, with their nectar that is expelled in the form of vomit, and once transformed the animals cannot return to their original gender. And of course, neither the nectar nor the potion works on humans, in fact it doesn't work on birds or mammals and .... ”

"How charming Miss Granger," Snape interrupted abruptly, "you did no more than your obligation knowing this information"

Hermione bowed her head in defeat

"Forget it, Hermione" said Ron "He will never praise you, even if you know all the books in the Hogwarts library by heart". Harry agreed with his friend who was on his side.

"I know Ron, I'm used to it" said Hermione

"5 points from Gryffindor for side conversations, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger," said Snape, and they were quiet.

“As Miss Granger was saying, the potion works only on insects and small reptiles and amphibians. Now, here is the potion I prepared this morning, as you can see it is light blue and the texture is very creamy ”Snape showed the potion to the class and then immediately took a male frog and poured the potion on its back.  
The moment the potion touched its skin it was absorbed and the male frog squirmed and becomes a female frog. The whole room watched the change fascinated.

“Well, what are you waiting for? A written approval from the ministry or an invitation from Dumbledor? Let's get started” said Snape roughly.

Everyone started working fast on their potions. In time Professor Snape started to walk around the room and inspect the potions.  
He praised some Slytherin students, like Draco Malfoy, who were close to achieving an acceptable result, but looked with disgust at the Gryffindors, especially, of course, at the potion of Harry Potter, the boy who survived, "The Blooding Potter" thought Snape.

Hermione Granger's potion, which was light blue and creamy as it should be, drew no reaction from Snape, except for an ironic raised eyebrow and then just passed straight through.  
When he got close to Neville Longbottom's cauldron, however, he noticed that the potion was blue, but a dark, strong, almost black, and his cauldron bubbling furiously, of course, would explode.

"BACK," shouted Snape, pushing the boy, and before he could take his wand to make the contents disappear, the cauldron exploded and threw all the contents on Professor Snape and on Hermione who was on Neville's side.

Hermione's skin absorbed the liquid and nothing happened, she just felt a dizziness that passed quickly. Now Professor Snape, well, his skin absorbed too, but instead of a light and fast dizziness he felt his stomach churn, his eyesight blurred and his groin started to tingle very hard, almost fell to the ground, but he held on to Neville who was right behind him and took no damage.

What the class saw was forever in their memories:  
Professor Snape started to shrink, his clothes got big and his hand became more delicate. As he started to recover he let out an unmanly groan, making many students' eyes widen.

"Professor??" Hermione asked worriedly, already knowing the likely outcome.

Professor Snape in turn looked up at her and the whole class murmured in amazement:  
That was Snape, for sure, his greasy hair was there, his black eyes were there, but they were more delicate, just like his hook-shaped nose, but it was smaller and more delicate.  
His gaze started to focus better after the dizziness passed and he started to notice that everyone had their eyes on him and were all wide and shocked, from Harry Unbearable Potter to his godson Draco Malfoy.  
He looked to the side to see what he was leaning on and saw Neville Longbottom looking scared at him, but Longbottom looked bigger, weird, Snape was always big and now the idiot was bigger than him? How was it possible?  
He started to notice that his clothes were too big on his body and looked at his hands, which, for sure, were not his.  
Suspicious of the result, he shoved Neville to the side and took a mirror from Hermione that she always carried with her and left it beside her desk.  
When he looked he widened his eyes as well as his students and looked at his reflection for longer than necessary.  
Hermione, with all her Gryffindor courage, tried to elicit some reaction from her teacher that was not just a puzzled look in her mirror.

"Professor Snape?" She said, seeming to take Snape out of his trance.  
He looked at her right away and Hermione saw many emotions in his eyes, more than she had ever seen: perplexity, fear, anguish and then: anger.  
When the anger took over, he looked again at Neville, but instead of lowering his head to look at the frightened boy he had to lift his head.  
Neville was looking down into Snape's eyes, but even though he was bigger, he felt the fear come over him, and started to walk away.  
"What did you do to me?" Snape asked angrily and with his teeth sawed, but instead of the professor's usual thick voice, he came out in a thin, delicate voice, it could be said that it was a girl who was mad at a boy, what if you look at it from an different angle, it short of was.  
"I, I ..." Neville tried to say, but nothing else came out.  
"OUT OF MY CLASS" shouted Snape with that little voice. “ALL OF YOU. GET OUT. GET OUT. GET OUT”  
At the same time, everyone rushed out of the room, too perplexed to do anything.

"Damn, what was that?" ask Ron, speaking for the first time when he, Harry, Hermione and Neville were already halfway to the Gryffindor tower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language, if you see some mistakes please don’t kill me. Thank you.

In the Gryffindor common room the golden trio was talking about the incident:

“Gee, I still can't believe it, did you see how he looked? Just unbelievable ”said Ron to the Group

"I don't know what Neville did to achieve this effect, this potion was not meant to work on people, he just made a potion with effects never before realized, and unintentionally" Hermione looked both impressed and envious at the same time, for not being her creation "that would be the salvation for trans people" she thought.

"Neville is totally miserable, poor guy, now Snape throws him out from Hogwarts" Harry commented when he remembered seeing his friend feeling sick when they arrived in the common room. "He hasn't said a word so far"

"They can't expel him by a potion accident, Harry, it wasn't his intention to turn Professor Snape into a woman," replied Hermione.

"Everyone at school is already aware, the news spread like wildfire" said Harry

Ron now started to smile “did you see his face? I mean, he is a woman now hahhahaha, at the time I was scared but think about it, I can't wait to tell Fred and George, they will laugh until their stomachs hurt ”said Ron between laughs.

“It isn’t that funny Ron, what if it happened to you? The potion splashed on me too, of course, not as much as on Professor Snape, and it might as well have gone on you who were next to me if you were sitting on the left ”said Hermione, reproached Ron

"But Hermione, why did the potion transform Snape but it didn't transform you?" Asked Harry curiously

“You two don't pay attention in class, do you? And it's Professor Snape Harry. Well, the potion is made with Venus' fairy nectar, which serves exactly to transform small male animals into females, but not the other way around, as I said in class while I was answering the question, and I did feel a little dizzy but it was quick and weak, but Professor Snape almost passed out "said Hermione worried

"But Hermione, Professor Snape is not a small animal, he is a human being, well, almost a human being," said Harry, laughing a little. "So how did he transform?"

“Thats what I am puzzled about, how did Neville make that potion? What did he use? The amount?" Hermione talks more to herself than to the boys.

At that moment, 4 third year students came running to speak with the trio.

“Is it true what happened in your potions class today? I mean, did the bat in the dungeons really become a little woman? ” Asked a boy with brown hair and blue eyes amid laughter.

"That's exactly what happened," said Ron, gossiping. "You should have seen his face, I mean, hers." And he laughed with the four smaller boys.

"Ron, please stop it" said Hermione angry

"What's the matter, Hermione, he became a woman, you saw it yourself" said Ron.

"But either way he is going to change back, I don't think you can see him in the shape of a woman," said Harry to the boys, who left feeling sad to know that this was most likely.

"Actually Harry, I don't know if it's possible for the professor to be back so soon," said Hermione worriedly. "The magic of the Venus fairies is irreversible, but on the other hand it was impossible until this morning to transform a person like that, so maybe there is some hope"

“Have you ever wondered if the idiot spends the rest of his life in a woman's body? This will be enough punishment for everything he has done so far ”said Ron victorious

"Ron" said Hermione angrily.

"Well, it's almost time for dinner, we better get going," said Ron.

And the trio left the room towards the hall.

————————————  
That same day, after the students ran out of the classroom, Snape was still unable to move.  
Still holding Miss Granger's mirror in his hand, he looked at his reflection again.  
"It can't be possible," he said to himself, noticing his changed voice for the first time. "I must be having a nightmare" but he knew better, it was not a nightmare, it was a curse, a curse caused by none other than Neville Longbottom.  
"How the hell did he do that?" He thought, since the potion didn't work on humans and any large animals. The damn potion didn't work on any mammal, but what the hell.  
"I'm going to kill him," he thought.

Snape leaned over to Neville's cauldron to see if he had some of the potion left over to study it and try to reverse it. But there was nothing left, it exploded all over him. "Wonderful," he thought wryly.

"I need to do something, I can't be like this, what did that idiot put in the potion?"  
He thought

Snape kept thinking and thinking, and started walking around the room, but his robes were too big for his newest body. He took the wand, pointed at his clothes, and muttered a shrinking spell to fit in better and be able to walk. And when he shrunk his clothes, he realized that he now had breasts.

"Oh, no," he said, getting ashamed of himself, and decided not to look at it too much now, he needed to think and act.

After an hour of walking and thinking and coming to no conclusion, he heard a knock on the door.

“Severus, Severus is me Minerva, I heard a rumor circulating in the hall about an unlikely potions accident, are you there? Please let me in if you are. ” Said Minerva worriedly.

Snape didn't want to be seen like that by anyone else, but he didn't know what else to do. Then he approached the door and said quietly with his teeth sawed:  
"If you laugh or make a funny comment, I expel you from my room"

The voice Minerva heard was not from Snape, but it had the same tone and harshness as his voice. She then heard a click and the door opened, when she entered the door was closed quickly and she turned.  
When she saw it, she just opened her eyes wide. He was certainly Snape, but a female Snape, and not the usual male Snape. "Oh, Severus" said she, who now looked at the "woman" in front of her, shorter than she, Severus who was always so tall now was low.

"Don't say anything more Minerva, I need you to call Albus Dumbledore right away," said Snape walking over to his table and sitting down.

“Oh Severus, how did this happen? I have never seen anything like this before, and I thought I had seen everything in this life, for Merlin ”Minerva said with her hand on her heart looking at the woman sitting at the table.

"It was Longbotton's fault, Minerva, and I demand that you expel him, and I will sue him, I will sue his entire family," said Snape, red with anger.

Minerva did not want to mention the fact that she could not expel a student for an accident like this, so she decided to try to convince Severus to go to the infirmary.  
"Let's go to Poppy, Severus, to see if you have suffered any damage or ..." but she never finished.

“Damage? More damage than that? I would rather have lost an arm than that, ”he said as he pointed at his body. "If I see Longbottom in front of me, Minerva, Merlin help me, I can't even bear to hear my own voice" said Snape angrily

"Why, come on Severus, being a Woman isn't that bad," said Minerva, slightly offended, but she regretted saying it as soon as she saw the murderous look in that "girl's" eyes.  
"Come on Severus, let's go to the nursery”

"NO, I WILL NOT GO OUT LIKE THIS, CALL DUMBLEDORE NOW OR I WILL ..." but Snape did not finish the sentence, as the classroom door had been opened and Albus Dumbledore came in with an amused smile on his face as he looked at Snape.

“Do you find this amusing, Albus? Am I funny to you? ” Snape asked angrily when he noticed the headmaster's smile.

“On the contrary, Severus, in fact, I find you fascinating, you see, never in my long life have I seen such a result, despite the fact that many wizards and witches have researched and reached similar results, what Longbottom and you accomplished this morning is beyond of everything I've ever seen, ”said Albus to Snape, who was scratching the table in anger. "Now Severus, I advise you to go see Poppy, so that she can examine you, of course," said the benevolent director.

"I'm not leaving here, I don't want anyone to see me like this," said Snape determinedly.

"Of course not, Severus, come on, I will Apparate with you to the nursery, Poppy must examine you, or I will send you to St. Mungus, and you will make news all over the wizarding world."

With no other choice, Severus got up and walked over to Dumbledore who was also bigger than him "but what the fuck" Severus thought to himself.

—————————-

In the nursery Poppy was so stunned by the whole story that she couldn't seem to leave the puzzled expression on her face as she examined Snape.

After all the exams Poppy called Dumbledore privately to talk, afraid to tell Professor Snape and get an unforgivable one back.  
"Well Albus, he, she, well, he, in short, everything is fine in terms of health, nothing out of the ordinary, but this sex exchange, well, it's like Snape had been like that all his life, completely woman, Severus can even get pregnant.

Dumbledore considered this and finally said, "I see, Poppy, and I understand that there is no way to reverse this transformation, I suppose?"

"Not for now, Albus, and I'm afraid there will never be, you see, Venus' fairy magic is irreversible, just like the nectar and everything it produces, poor Severus" lamented Poppy

"Well, let's study more on the subject, I'm going to call Mr. Longbottom to see if he remembers how he made that potion, but you see, I highly doubt he remembers, he probably only put ingredients he saw ahead of him as always" said Dumbledore. "Come on Poppy, we have to tell Severus"

After explaining the situation, Snape was simply distressed, if they did not know the much feared professor Severus Snape, they would say that he could start crying at any moment.

"So that's it," he said. "I'm confined to spending the rest of my life like that, forever, all because of an idiotic and awkward student," he said in his most defeated voice.

“Calm down, Severus, not everything is so simple, you see, even today in the morning, if someone told me that a potion made with Venus fairy nectar could turn an adult man into an adult woman I would say the person would be going crazy, but how you should already know, the magic is unpredictable, what may seem more impossible ends up becoming reality ”said Albus to reassure the man, woman, well, the youngest person.

"Okay, until then I'll be a woman, great, really splendid," said ironically.

"No one else was hit by the potion, I suppose?" Asked Poppy apprehensively

"Granger know-it-all was hit, if I'm not mistaken, my vision was so unfocused that I can't be sure" said Severus

"Well, call her for a consultation just in case," said Poppy, "better to be safe, isn't it Albus?"

"Completely agreed, Poppy," said Albus. "Look, it's almost time for dinner, I suppose you don't want to show up in the big hall today, Severus, although the news has undoubtedly spread throughout the school."

"How perceptive, Albus, I don't want to go, I don't want to have dinner, I don't want anyone else to see me like this." Snape said decidedly. "I want you to Apparate me to my quarters right now." Snape said.

"I suppose there are no problems, Poppy?" Asked Dumbledore

"No, professor, but any symptoms you feel come to me immediately," said Poppy to Severus, who pretended she weren't talking to him.

"Well then, thank you so much, Poppy" so Dumbledore and Severus apparated to Snape's quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, quarantine, making me write fics.  
> Thanks for everyone who are enjoying this history <3 you can give me some ideas in the comments.  
> *English isn’t my first language, if you find some mistakes please don’t kill me*

In the main hall, all the students, of all ages and all the houses were talking about it. Everyone looked anxiously into Snape's chair to see if he was going to get to dinner and be able to take a look at the newest attraction at Hogwarts, the Gryffindors and Slytherins fifth year were being bombarded with questions, wanting to know exactly what happened.

"It was unbelievable, you should have seen it" said Seamus Finnigan, who was enjoying his popularity, had a large group of students around him, of all people, even some Slytherins. "He looked just like a woman, with huge wide eyes in his face."

"Now he has no pewpew hhihihihi" commented a group of Hufflepuff first year girls, making Hermione roll her eyes.

"Come on Hermione, you need to tell us all the details," said Ginny, who was with Luna sitting next to her.

"That's it, you heard everything you need to know about from Seamus" replied Hermione.

"Seamus exaggerates everything he says, and besides, you were the one who was closest to professor Snape, except for Neville, of course, which is locked up so far in the men's common room bathroom" Ginny said, but before Hermione could say anything, Seamus and the boys were laughing wildly.

"Imagine, as soon as he became a woman he freaked out, she started screaming GET OUT GET OUT just like a little woman hahahhahahahahha" said Seamus and everyone laughed, including Harry and Ron, but everyone stopped when they met Hermione and Ginny's deadly gaze. Luna looked the same as always, in the world of the moon.

"I would like to dress her up and make her up, I'm sure Professor Snape would look beautiful," said Luna innocently and dreamily as she imagined the scene.

Everyone burst out laughing, even Hermione couldn't help but smile with the fertile imagination from her strange friend.

"Now it's serious, if Professor Snape is the way he is, imagine with PMS ..." said Ron, but was interrupted by Albus Dumbledore who started tapping his goblet to get everyone's attention.

"Yes, yes, right, I can see that everyone is curious about what happened in the fifth year of Gryffindor and Slytherin potions class today, but I'm sorry to disappoint you all, Professor Snape needed to be absent for today" said Dumbledore

There was a murmur of disappointment in the room.

"Okay, okay, now all the students would like to go back to their tables so that we can eat in peace, yes?" Demanded Dumbledore, and he heard a great deal of movement in the hall as soon as Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs returned to their tables.

Hermione was leaving the table, she had just finished eating when she was called by McGonagal:

"Miss Granger, Miss Granger" called Minerva McGonagall

"Yes professor?" Hermione stopped 

"Professor Snape commented that you were also hit by the potion, Poppy wants to check on you to confirm that everything is OK, just in case" said Minerva looking Hermione up and down to see if she found any abnormalities, but it seemed all right.

"Alright Professor, thank you very much." Hermione walked to the nursery

—————————-

Severus was walking around his room like crazy, "this can't be happening, no no no" he base

"Well, I need to pee, I can't delay the inevitable any longer" and walked over to the bathroom.

Severus was ashamed of himself, and he was afraid to pee. “Well, it shouldn't be that difficult, right? After all, I just need to sit instead of standing ”.  
He pulled his pants down and almost cried with hatred when he saw that his little friend was gone, so he sat on the toilet and pushed. “It was easy, now I need a bath” so he went to the bathtub and filled it up, started taking off an outfit and obviously wanted to see all the changes. "My God, I don’t know myself anymore" provided in front of the mirror, and right after that he looked at his left forearm, it was there, of course it was, the mark, the damn mark. It remained intact, nothing has changed there.

Speaking about the devil ...

After showering and putting on new clothes, and shrinking them so that they fit on the body, the said mark started to burn, and Severus, caught by surprise, gave a little cry that could be one of his students screaming when he appears by surprise and scares them.

"Call Dumbledore immediately," he said to a board in his office that was connected with Dumbledore's office.

"Sure, Miss Hihihi," The painting laugh looking at the new version of Snape, causing him a sour face.

After a few seconds Dumbledore appeared:

"Ah, Severus, to what do I owe the honor now?" Dumbledore asked politely

"He calls me, Albus, he calls me" said Severus in agony "I can't go, Albus, I can't, I can't" Severus was almost pulling his hair out by now.

“You must go, Severus, you cannot let this tarnish your position as a spy, you cannot let this stop your life, explain to Voldemort what happened, I am sure he will not care if his servant is a woman or a man, what interests him is what you have to offer ”Dumbledore explained.

"Everyone will be there, Albus, Bellatrix, Lucius, Crabe, Goyle, for Merlin"

"You can't let that tarnish your image with the dark lord Severus, we still have a world to save, a Harry Potter to protect, remember that, now, go"

“NO” said Severus, “That’s it, I am NOT going” said Severus decided.  
——————————

“Damn it” said Severus as he arrived the Malfoy Manor. 

Severus Snape arrived walking hard, he was wearing a death eater mask and was late, so when he arrived everyone turned their heads in his “great” direction, complemented Severus.

"It's late, Severus, you know I don't like delays" said Voldemort without looking back

"Forgive me, my lord," said Snape quietly and Voldemort spun around to face him.

"WHO ARE YOU ?? I DEMAND YOU TO TAKE THE MASK OFF NOW, ”said Voldemort, hearing the voice.

Everyone was looking at him, some raised their wands, others seen sitting at the table staring with wide eyes.

Severus did so, took off his mask and slowly raised his head. Everyone stared at him in silence.

Voldemort saw that it was Snape's face that was staring at him, but Snape was not a woman, so he quickly picked up his wand and shouted: "Legilimens"

Voldemort saw how it happened, he saw the transformation and the outbreak of the professor, the nursery and him apparating for his meeting. (Of course, Snape didn't let him see his last conversation with Dumbledore)

"That, my friends, is indeed Severus Snape," said Voldemort as he turned to the rest of his fellow death eaters, and he simply laughed.

HE . LAUGHED

And in time all the death eaters were laughing.

It started with the Dark Lord, then Bellatrix, and in less than 30 seconds they were all laughing and looking at Snape, who wanted to be swallowed by the ground and never return to the world of the living. "Please kill me" he thought to himself.

"Well, well, Severus, I see you came with a big surprise for us tonight, please explain to your brothers and sisters what happened, I really want to hear from you."

"I'm a joke" thought Snape before he starts.

“I was in a potions class, teaching the idiots how to turn male magic frogs into females with the Venus fairy potion” he paused as everyone was laughing more, amused and impressed to hear the newest little sister with her newest little voice speaking.

"How cute" commented Goyle, bringing a fierce look on Severus' face.

"Go on, we're having a lot of fun," said Voldemort.

"Well, everything was fine until the idiot Neville Longbottom ..." Snape stopped to wait for Bellatrix to laugh. "Until he managed to blow up the cauldron and spill everything on me, that was the result, I don't know how, I don't know why, but it happened, I know it seems impossible, but for it seems now that nothing is impossible" said ironically and angrily at the same time.

"Great boy, Longbottom" commented Lucius smiling, but stopped when looking at his friend red in anger and shame.

"Well, thats it, Severus, I had a lot of fun tonight, I was going to punish you for being late but you showed up like this and made my night, now let's deal with serious matters, my friends."

Then a meeting proceeded with Voldemort's plans, his activities, plans, plans, etc ...

At the end of the meeting Severus walked as quickly as possible to the door, until he was stopped by Crabe and Goyle and a death eater that he didn't know well.

"Waity waity, girl, do you get here like this and want to leave without even talking to us?" Said Goyle, running a finger over Severus' face, who took it off abruptly with his little hand, making the three laugh.

"Come on, Snape, prove that you are a woman, if you take your clothes off I'll give you a Galleon" said the death eater that Snape did not know the name.

"Get away from me, you idiots, who do you think you are?" Said Snape taking his wand and choosing for them.

They automatically went backwards, knowing that Snape's dueling skills will always be infinitely superior as their own, woman or not.

“Calm down, Severus, we just want to talk” said Crebe, and added “You know what? You look much better this way, if you dress up you could look very beautiful ”he said sincerely.

"Well, you big ..." began Snape, and was about to cast a curse when Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa Malfoy arrived from behind:

"Crabe, Goyle, Wilson, why don't you go and leave poor Severus alone?" Lucius said threateningly, causing the three to walk away laughing at Severus' face.

"Now Severus, let us take a good look at you," said Lucius, causing Severus discomfort.

"I am very sorry that this happened to you, dear" said Narcissa in a sincere way "If you need anything, any woman issue you can count on me"

Severus opened his eye wide with the mention of “woman's issue” and said:

"Thank you, but I don't need anyone's help, and if you don't mind, I'll walk before your sister Bellatrix comes to offer me her services as well, Lucius, Narcissa," said Snape with a nod to both of them and walked off to the gates and apparated to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter is more about Neville’s point of view, I don’t know if it’s that interesting but I thought it was necessary to do it.  
> Now i will explain some things that my five fans of the comments are in doubt  
> * Snape did NOT da-aged, he is still 35/36 years old.  
> * How short? I would say 5' 3"/1,60 and has a thin voice (which is completely the opposite he used to be, I did it because I think this will help to lose the intimidating way a little and make it funny)  
> * About pairing: First of all, I want to keep the characters the most loyal as I can with the original ones, and Snape NEVER wanted to have a boyfriend or a girlfriend but Lilly. Second: his body did change but his mind did not, so he is still a man inside, of course I can do it change as a “side effect of the potion”, but I don’t know, what do you think? 
> 
> I did found some fics about Snape turning into a girl and it’s always about the marauders era or its about he turning into a teen girl, I did never found some like this, if you did please show me because I would like to read it.  
> Leave me ideas, please comment because I love it, I will answer all the comments. Any doubt you can ask to. Thank you very much  
> As always: if you find some mistakes tell me and I will correct it, I am not fluent in English but I am learning it.

Neville Longbottom,

Ah, poor boy.

Neville Longbottom was a tall boy, taller than usual at 15. He had brown hair and light blue eyes, but he couldn't be considered a handsome boy, in fact, his face was funny, with his front teeth protruding from his mouth.  
In addition, he was very shy and awkward, had a problem with an inferiority complex and seemed to be the main source of entertainment for bullies like Draco Malfoy and even his much feared professor, Severus Snape.

Neville was so afraid of the professor that in his third year Snape was the form of his boogeyman, you see, he couldn't even concentrate on his classes, and almost always a disaster happened, like the two weeks that his cauldron melted and stained the entire floor of Professor Snape's office.

But this accident was nowhere near what would come next, no, none were, Neville reached his full potential this morning, when he simply did the improbable, did what no one could have predicted possible:

He turned his feared teacher into a woman. A WOMAN.

How was he able to do that? He doesn't know, nobody knows.

He was trying to follow the instructions, but he always confused the ingredients, put excessive amounts, or sometimes did not add anything, and when he noticed that his teacher was approaching his table, his potion, which was musk green, was suddenly dark blue when he threw all the fairy nectar can inside the cauldron in despair.

His potion started to bubble and, from the long experience he had, he knew it was about to explode.

Before anything happened his dreaded professor pushed him back and took almost all the damage, in addition to the little potion that hit Hermione in the face.

"I'm dead, he's going to kill me" thought Neville "this can't be worse"

But it could...

His teacher started to shrink and change, stagger and grab into Neville’s arms

“OH MY GOD, I KILLED SEVERUS SNAPE” he thought to himself when the teacher practically held him for support, as he was going to pass out.

Neville instinctively took his arms and when the professor raised his head, his whole body stopped.

"WHAT" he thought, holding Snape in his arms.

The dreaded potions teacher was gone, in his place was a woman, who looked like Severus Snape's twin sister. Neville, who has never been this close to a girl before, except his grandmother, felt his cheeks flush when he saw that he was holding a woman.  
But then she pushed him away, looked at herself and took a mirror that Hermione had left beside the table.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione asked, and the woman looked at her and then at him.

And it was when Neville woke up, the woman was none other than Professor Snape himself, he discovered after looking into her eyes and seeing that fury look in her eyes, but this time multiplied by 10, maybe 20, maybe a million times.

He instinctively stepped back, she spoke to him, asked something, but he couldn't hear.

He tried to speak, to apologize, to say he was sorry but nothing came out, just a half-spoken, half-whispered “ I, I....”.

He made the biggest leap of his life when she screamed hysterically and told him to leave, but he didn't move, only came back to himself when Professor Snape started screaming again and again.

Neville ran as fast as possible, he felt that if he didn't leave it he would probably receive an Avada Kedavra in response.

————————

He walked with Harry, Ron and Hermione to the Gryffindor common room, saying nothing and looking at nothing but the floor.  
When he got there he ran to the dorms and went into the men's bathroom and stayed there.

He sat in the corner, pulled his knees over himself and thought about everything that happened less than 10 minutes ago, but it felt like it had been a lifetime.

The time when the cauldron exploded and the snape woman sent everyone screaming out lasted less than 3 minutes, that was the time necessary for Neville to destroy his whole life, he would go to Askaban, for sure, Snape would make sure to send him directly to the dementors.

He thought of the moment he threw the pot into the cauldron, how inconsequential, until the moment he saw that woman.

And so he stayed, until shortly after dinner Minerva McGonagall appeared to take him out of his thoughts and take him away. Take him to Askaban.

—————————-

"Come on, Longbottom, the director just wants to talk to you, we're not going to punish you," said Minerva, trying to sound friendly, but she was about to lose her temper.

"Professor, I'm sorry, I didn't want to do that, please" the boy pleaded as he walked, well, he was dragged by Minerva to Dumbledore's office.

"I know, dear, please calm down," said Minerva as she pulled Neville into Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore smiled kindly at the boy who was shaking from head to toe.

"Ah, Mr. Longbottom, how delightful it is to see you, do you accept some jelly beans?" Dumbledore asked and offered sweets to the boy. 

"Please, director, you have to trust me, I didn't want to do that, I just got nervous and ruined everything, please don't send me to Askaban" cried Neville, almost kneeling at the director's feet.

"Don't worry, Longbottom, I'm not going to send you to Askaban, I'm just going to ask you a favor," said director Dunbledore as he guided the boy to sit in an armchair. "I want to know if you happen to remember how you got to that potion, how you got to the result you got and transformed poor Professor Snape" asked Dumbledore to the boy who now seemed to calm down.

"I don't know, director, I don't remember, I just remember accidentally throwing the nectar boat into the cauldron," said Neville.

“I understand that you do not remember, my boy, so I ask you to be kind enough to think about the moment when your class started until the moment it ended, I will extract some memories of you and put it in this little container, no, do not worry, it won’t hurt, it's fast and you won't even feel it. Do you think you can do that for me? ”

"Yes, I think I can," said the quieter boy to the director.

Dumbledore took his wand and took it to Neville's temple to extract the memories, and placed them securely in his small container.

"That's all for now, Mr. Longbottom, now go and get some sleep, tomorrow will be a new day," said Dumbledore to the boy who left and headed for his room.

—————————-

Snape arrived at Hogwarts and sneaked in, looking and avoiding any noise he heard for fear of being caught by a group of students and seeing him like this. "What I went through with death eaters is enough for today, I don't want to have to look at anyone's shocked face anymore" thought the now woman.

But on the way to the dungeon she saw no one less than Neville Longbottom, the culprit and the cause of it all.

"He should never have protected the brat, he should have been the target of the potion when he exploded, HE should have been walking around like a girl" she thought angrily and realized that Neville Longbottom had just passed Harry Potter on his list of the most hated.

Snape waited for Longbottom to pass and continued his sneaky path to his quarters, watching to see if anyone else saw him, when suddenly:

"AAAAAH THEN IT'S TRUE, PROFESSOR SNAKE HAS TURNED A GIRL, IT'S DADDY'S GIRL!" Shouted peeves from the corner of the hall.

"Get out of here prank, or I'll call the baron to put you in your place," said Snape angrily

"But what a bad girl, don't be mad cute, if you want I can be your boyfriend" said peeves while making kiss noises

Snape launched a curse that drove the poltergeist out of it, but he left laughing.  
"Damn you," said Snape as he finished his journey and finally entered his room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you wish, Sirius Black is now inside this world, have fun <3

When Severus arrived at his dormitory the first thing he did was put on his pajamas, which, like his clothes, became huge, and angrily took his wand and shrugged them off. "Tomorrow I will see with Dumbledore what Longbottom said to him" he thought to himself.

Toc toc

Snape heard a knock on the door and approached cautiously. "What if it is a student?" He thought worriedly, he couldn't bear to be a joke in front of a student who always feared him. He peered through the peephole to see who it was.

I was not a student

It was worse

It was the unbearable Dolores Umbridge, who simply opened the door (being an employee placed at Hogwarts by the ministry, she had access to all the other employees' dorms).

The door slammed into Snape's head, who was peering inside and he staggered back.

"Tsc tsc, Severus, I heard the rumors and I had to check it out for myself and ..." she stopped looking at Snape for the first time that was furious with his hand on his head. "Look at this, it's really true, that Potter liar finally told the truth, now let me look at you hihihi"

Umbridge started to circle Snape and admire him as if she were a big circus attraction, making him furious.

"At least, I'm bigger than she is," thought Snape.

"That’s enough, you already had your entertainment, now leave before I call Dumbledore" Snape said pointing a finger at the door.

“Why, Severus, did you forget that now I have more influence than Dumbledore himself at this school? Don't forget that I was placed here by the Minister of Magic himself, ”said Umbridge Superior. "The students were very anxious to see you at dinner today, dear, and were very disappointed when you didn't show up, I confess that I shared that feeling," said Umbridge, pouting.

Snape just made a sour face, he didn't like that woman at all.

"Now, don't look like that, it doesn't look good on a female face, you need to learn to be delicate now that you belong to the female world" she said, giggling at the end.

“I will learn absolutely nothing from any world because I am a man, a man, did you hear me well? This is temporary, I will discover an antidote and I will be back to what I always was, thank you very much, now if you don't mind I will go to sleep, I had a busy day and I don't want to be bored anymore "said Snape in his typical disdain.

"I doubt it very much, but I also need to sleep, I need my beauty sleep, I'm going to leave now Severus, I hope to see you tomorrow morning at the breakfast?" She asked walking out the door.

"Of course," said Snape, slamming the door in her face. "Of course not" he thought to himself. "I don't care what Dumbledore or the whole ministry says, I won’t teach again until I return to what I always was"

————————

A week after the incident had passed and Severus barely slept, he worked day and night to figure out how to reverse this curse and didn't leave his rooms for anything, just circling between his room and laboratory and asking Dobby to bring food and water every now and then because he didn’t want to starve and have to be buried in a dress.  
He had seen and reviewed the memories Dumbledore gave him of the damn Longbottom boy and he just didn't come to any conclusion.  
The boy's method of preparation was an absurd mess, he added an enormous amount of ingredients that didn't even was part of the potion and threw the pot with nectar in the cauldron.  
Snape tried to recreate the potion from what he saw in the boy's memories to make a test and he was succeeded, when the potion was about to explode he placed a male cat near the cauldron and waited for the potion to explode in the animal.

The cat became a female, just like him, and ran out of Snape's laboratory in fear.

"Well, now that I've managed to replicate Longbottom's mess, I need to find a way to reverse it, but how?" He thought.

Toc toc

Dumbledore entered without waiting to be invited

"Severus, how are you, I have seen little of you since the incident, my boy, what have you discovered so far?" Asked dumbledore.

"Well, I managed to recreate Longbottom's stupid potion from the memories you gave me and I used a cat to test it, Albus worked incredibly well" said Severus concentrating on one of his many notes scattered around the room. "Now I need to find a way to reverse this, if Longbottom was able to make this potion work in mammals, I am able to create an antidote," he said as he wrote wildly on the paper.

"Very well, Severus" said Dumbledore trying to mask the doubt in his voice "but you can no longer hide yourself from the outside world here, you need to go back to teaching, Hogwarts has been without potions classes for a week and we can't be late anymore, not even a second, ”said Dumbledor seriously. “You are still a teacher at this school and you need to behave like one”

“I am not going to appear like that in front of these dunderheads, Dumbledore, what moral will I have? They will no longer respect me and fear me as before, find a replacement, call Horácio Slughorn ”said Snape without taking his eyes off the paper.

"My dear friend Horácio is in America and will not be back so soon, Severus, I fear he will only return next year, and there are no more substitutes for this position, you must return tomorrow morning and that is an order" Dumbledore said authoritatively.

"Don't do this to me Albus" Severus said half angry and pleading, taking his eyes off the paper and looking into the director's eyes for the first time since they started this conversation.

Dumbledore felt a pang of pity for the youngest woman in front of him. “Those big, pleading female eyes really work on me,” he thought, “but I can't give up, I have to be tough,” he thought to himself, as if he were a father having to take firm action with his stubborn daughter.

"I'm sorry, Severus, I had to go back, and there's more, tonight we have a meeting at the Order's and your presence is essential" said Dumbledore trying to disguise the pity he was feeling from Severus

"WHAT? ALBUS YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, SIRIUS BLACK WILL BE THERE, AND REMUS LUPIM ALSO WILL”said Snape who suddenly got up from the chair he was sitting on and started to freak out. "They will laugh at me, and you know, Black hates me, so Merlin knows what he will do to me" he said now losing his stern posture. “Fred and George will be there, Albus. FRED.AND.GEORGE ”he repeated syllable by syllable.

"I know Severus, but we still have to fight Voldermort, and you are one of the most, if not the most important member of the order and need to report everything that happened in the Dark Lord's circle" said Dumbledore.  
"The meeting will be at 9 pm, so be there," said Dumbledore as he left the laboratory and left Severus standing as a statue in the same place.

—————————

*A week ago...*

Sirius was sitting at his desk at Largo Grimmauld, No. 12 reading the daily prophet when Harry's owl started to chirp at the window.  
He opened the glass and stroked Edwiges' feathers and gave her a coin when he took the letter that was tied to her leg.  
"Why, let's see what Harry has done now, shall we?" He asked the owl that hooted back.  
He opened the letter with a smile and started to read, as he was reading his eyes widened more and more. When he finished reading he had to go back and reread it, and he did it for another 5 times to see if he was not seeing things “no, it's not possible” he thought when he finally came out of his trance and ran to the room where Lupin, Fred and Gorge Weasley were sitting chatting under the new store the twins wanted to open. "YOU THREE, NOW, TO THE KITCHEN NOW" he shouted from the door and the three ran. Lupin had his wand in his hand ready to duel any enemy that might be in the kitchen torturing his friend when he arrived and saw Black with the biggest smile in the world on his face. "You need to read this RIGHT NOW" he said to the three.

—————————

That same day that Sirius received the letter, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting alone in the common room, talking about everything for a little while at 11 pm Harry heard his name coming from the fireplace.  
"Sirius" he said as he ran to the fireplace with the other three behind him  
"Harry, please tell me that what you wrote in that letter is true," said Sirius with a huge smile.  
"It's true Sirius, I saw it all happen," said Hermione.  
"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA WONDERFUL HAHHAHAHA" laughed Sirius with the greatest will.  
“see Moony?, do you know everything we did with Snape when we were at school? Child's play. But Longbottom? longbottom is the guy, where is he so we can congratulate him? ” He asked  
"He's asleep," said Ginny behind Harry. "He's been really bad since the accident, he's afraid to leave the Gryffindor common room thinking he'll run into Snape around any corner and be cursed" Ron added.  
"HAHAHHAHAHHA VERY VERY GOOD INDEED HAHAHHAH" he continued laughing until he calmed down a little. “But then, how is SHE? Hahahaa ”  
"Well, we haven't seen him since the accident," Hermione said, slightly embarrassed.  
"Yes, yes, but the appearance, how does snivellus look?" Asked Sirius  
"Well, he still has the same hair and eyes and nose, anyway, it's practically him, but in the female version, and it has shrunk a lot too, about 20 centimeters I would say" said Ron who smiled when he remembered the scene.  
“Please, when one of you sees HER, say that I sent HER a kiss, will you? HAHAHAHAHHAHA ”said Sirius and finally left.

—————————

* Nowadays ... *

Severus wanted to cry, he was just about to find one of his biggest enemies like that, a thousand things crossed his mind. ”Damn, Sirius's idiot is going to see me, like this, he will laugh at me in front of everyone, everyone will laugh at me ”he said distressed as he entered the fireplace and took the flu powder.  
He just stood there saying nothing, just looking at Dumbledore's empty office and seriously thinking about running out and going back to his quarters, to his laboratory, to his studies on that damn potion, he should never have left it, EVER.  
"Largo Grimmauld, nº 12" he said and threw the powder in the fireplace and disappeared into the green flames.  
"Too late," he thought as he felt himself being pulled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i have already done chapter 6 and finally the much desired meeting between Severus and Sirius happened, I hope you like it.

All members of the order were sitting around the table in the kitchen waiting for the two remaining members, who were Severus and Tonks.

There were present:  
Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Fred and George Weasley, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Alastor Moody, the half-giant Hagrid (who hasn't seen Snape yet), Minerva McGonagall and of course, Albus Dumbledore.  
Of course, everyone already knew the news, after all, something like that spreads like wildfire, and they were all anxious to see how Snape was doing.

"Dumbledore promised that Snape would come," whispered Fred to George.

"In fact, I can't wait any longer," said George. "Just imagine how he is, Snape of all people," he commented with a smile on his face.

"I can't miss it for the world, if he doesn't show up I'll pick him up at Hogwarts myself" Alastor Moody, who was listening to the conversation, said to both of them.

"You two, quiet, what do we combine?" Molly asked scolding them.

"Sorry, mom," the twins said together, but then looked at each other's faces and laughed softly.

At that moment they heard the sound of someone coming through the fireplace, and everyone turned their heads instantly to the door, but no one came.

"It's Severus" said Hagrid, who in his position could see a little bit of the living room "I'm sure I saw a piece of black hair"

"Give me a minute," said Albus Dumbledore, getting up and heading towards the room.

————————

Severus Snape had arrived and left the fireplace, but he hadn't moved to go to the kitchen. He was so nervous, he was squeezing one hand with the other and was sweating, his heart was racing.

“This is worse than when I revealed myself to the Dark Lord and the death eaters” he thought nervously “It was a mistake come here, I don't know why I do what that crazy old man asks, I'm an adult and I can decide where I'm going and what I do”he thought angrily at Dumbledore suddenly.

And the said crazy old man appeared through the door and said:

"Come on, Severus, we are waiting for you and Tonks who should be on her way" Dumbledore said when suddenly the fireplace is activated and Tonks comes out of the green flames

"Hello Dumbledore, sorry for being late," she said, and lowered her voice to a whisper when she spoke:  
“Is Snape here yet? Remus told me what happened, I really want to see the result ”and then she noticed someone beside her and turned around.

Snape was looking at her face with a furious look on his face, he was so angry that he almost wanted to take 300 points out of Hufflepuff and send her to detention forever as he used to do when she was his troubled student.

Tonks on the other hand seemed shocked to see Snape and embarrassed to have been caught by him. Snape was her size now, which was both fascinating and frightening, as he had always been so tall that when he towered over her to scare her he covered her with all his shadow. And his face was ... the same ... but different at the same time, it was as if Snape had a twin sister "At least this is better than before, although the nose is still in gain, but even the nose is smaller, and he still wears the same clothes he always wears, they are just smaller ”, she thought when she was red with embarrassment at being caught talking about him by himself.

"Well, I, you see, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ..." she started when she got out of shock.

Snape raised a hand, shutting her up as he used to do at school, but that hand was much smaller and more delicate.

"Well, if I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it with my head held high" he thought as he tossed his hair to the side with a nod, lifted his head and walked in all his glory (all his glory with less 20 centimeters). He entered the kitchen with the cloak flying, sat down at one of the chair and put his worst look on her face, daring everyone to comment.

————————

They were all anxious when Snape finally entered the room. Followed by Tonks shortly thereafter.

As usual, everyone's eyes widened, even Minerva, who had already seen him before, can't help but do so, she was still disturbed by this abrupt change.  
When he sat down everyone was looking at him, shocked, even Sirius who thought he would laugh the moment he saw Snape seemed unresponsive.

"My goodness" commented Hagrid breaking the silence for the first time and getting embarrassed right after.

“Well, now, why don't we move on with our meeting, yes? Tell us, Severus, about everything that was talked about in the last meeting that Voldemort did ”Dumbledore said looking at Snape through his half moon glasses.

Snape was silent for a few seconds, afraid to speak, he didn't want then to hear his voice, but it had to be done, the sooner the better, so he cleared his throat and forced himself to say:  
"The Dark Lord said ..." but before he could finish he was interrupted by a giggle.

It was, of course, Sirius Black who had recovered from his stupor and was now covering his mouth and trembling as he tried to stop himself from starting to laugh.

Fred and George looked at each other and started to smile and then they had to cover their mouths to try to control themselves too.

Moody and Arthur also intermingled themselves and before they could start laughing Dumbledore interrupted them:

"I kindly ask you to pay attention, this is a serious meeting and you need to be focused on it" he said scolding them all, making them stop, but they still had a smile on their face. "Continue, Severus, please"

Severus was digging his nails into his hands in anger, he took all the strength he had to not take his wand and kill someone right there. "Maybe if I throw an unforgivable on Sirius they'll take me seriously" he thought before taking a deep breath and continuing to speak.

"As I was saying, the Dark Lord said he was planning an attack on ..." but he couldn't finish when Sirius finally couldn't take it anymore and started laughing out loud.

"Sorry, Dumbledore, but I can't do that, hahahhahahha, I can't take him seriously" said Sirius between laughs and imitated Snape speaking in a thin voice "The Dark Lord is planning blablabla" and everyone at the table start to laugh together, except for Minerva, Hagrid and Molly who was worried about the poor woman Severus' mental health. Remus tried, really, but looking at Severus like that he couldn't control himself.

"The situation is very funny, but Severus is much better looking this way" thought Lupin to himself.

"ENOUGH" screamed Snape, standing and taking his wand and pointing at Sirius. "I won't tolerate being laughed at by anyone else, especially you, Black, if you don't want me to curse you and turn you into a damn frog in front of everyone, you better shut up" Severus exploded, causing everyone shut up, but Sirius isn't everyone, of course.

"I'm scared to death, Severa," said Sirius, standing up and rising about 20 centimeters above Severus, who was shocked by the absurd size difference he never had with Sirius, bringing together all the memories of what he and the idiot Potter did to him at school, it made him hesitate and take two steps back with wide eyes, but quickly recovered his posture and returned to Sirius.

"You should be, Black, so many years in Askaban slow you down, I could have cursed you 10 times since I threatened you" Severus said looking up and narrowing his eyes, trying to look menacing.

"But you didn't, did you, GIRL?" said Sirius taking a step forward to scare Snape again, but this time Severus didn't hesitate.

"True, but better late than never" and before Severus could do anything, Dumbledore disarmed him and the wand flew from his hand straight to Dumbledore's.

"It is enough, Sirius, I must ask you to leave the room, we need to hear what Severus has to say and you simply do not have the ability to control yourself now, Remus will pass on to you everything that will be said." Dumbledore said

"But Albus, I'm not just going to leave because of HER" Sirius replied pointing a finger at Severus' face

"Please Sirius, don't argue" and Sirius finally decided to leave, glaring at Snape who had the typical half smile he used when he felt victorious. Sirius hated that smile. "Even in a woman's face, that smile irritates me," he thought.

"Anyone who wants to accompany Sirius feel free," said Dumbledore looking at Fred and George, who bowed their heads. "Great, Severus, I will return your wand when we arrive at Hogwarts, now please, you were saying?"

"Whoever that old man thinks he is to take my wand from me? he is not my father, and even if he were, he would not have that right, I am an adult" he thought, but he would not say that to him now, when they were alone he would say everything he was thinking.

The meeting continued more or less normally. it was strange for everyone to hear a female voice instead of the baritone they were used to, but everyone did their best to focus as much as possible.

———————

When the meeting ended, everyone left and went to their respective homes.  
Severus walked as fast as possible but was stopped by Remus who wanted to speak to him.

"Severus, please, I would like to speak to you," said Lupin, trying to look like he was talking to the old Severus, but it was all wrong for him, "this is not severus, I can't look at him the same way" he thought when Dumbledore appeared.

"I'm going ahead of you, Severus, I'll be waiting for you in my office, and when you get back I'll give you your wand, sorry Severus, but I can't risk you killing someone tonight" and Dumbledore went into the green flames and disappeared.

"What do you want, Lupin?" He asked dryly. He was irritated with absolutely everyone who dared to step in his way today.

"Well, I, you see, first I want to ask if you are well and ..."

“Spare me your pretense of worry and tell me what you want, is it about your damn werewolf potion or do you just want to make fun of me?" Severus was one hundred percent on the defensive.

Lupin who had never been very good at talking to women, much less those he thought were pretty (Remus didn't want to admit it to himself but he thought Snape was really pretty, of course he needed to get dressed, get his/her hair done and put on women's clothes to really look like a presentable woman, but even in her old clothes and with greasy hair and all her other original Severus characteristics, Remus thought she was pretty) "I am a complete idiot," thought Lupin.

"It's about the potion, of course," he said, wanting there to be no misunderstanding between them, but what he really wanted was to take a closer look at his school enemy, who was at the same time as the same as always but so different.

"Well, it will be ready in three days, I will send it through Dumbledore for you" he said turning to go.

"No" said Lupin suddenly

"No? What do you mean? ” Snape asked incredulously “don't you want the potion? Great, I'll throw it in the trash ”

"It's not like that, Severus, what I meant is that you don't have to send it by Dumbledore, I'll get it myself" he said and added quickly when Snape narrowed his big eyes at him "I have to go to Hogwarts to get some paperwork and I'm going to go exactly three days from now, then I'll pick the Wolfsbane potion up ”  
He really did have papers to pick up, but he never bothered to pick them up, just used it as an excuse to be able to see Severus again, he was very intrigued by the whole situation.

"If you prefer, now, excuse me, my time is short and I have more important things to do," he said, turning and leaving the kitchen, but when he was almost reaching the fireplace in the living room, a hand grabbed his arm sharply, making him turn around the face and look up at the owner of that annoying hand

“What do you want, Black? Haven't you had enough for today? ” He asked tired

"No way, Severus, I waited a week to see you and you exceeded all expectations, tell me, what do you think about being a woman?" Asked Sirius with a wide smile on his face

"Let go of me, Black, I'm not a woman at all" he pulled his arm back but Sirius didn't let go.

"Oh no? So are these two fake? ” He asked looking at the breasts that Severus acquired.

He blushed and covered his breasts with the cloak with his other hand and trembled with rage, he wished he had his wand now to turn Sirius into an ugly frog.

"You are lucky that Dumbledore took my wand, otherwise you would be eating flies right now, and I don't want you to comment about my body, let me go at this EXACT moment" Severus was getting more and more angry and annoyed at not being able to let go of his arm, he was not used to the little strength he had now compared to when he had a male body, and he was starting to panic because he was weaker and shorter than Sirius and was without his wand.

"I don't know why you are so bothered by this, Severus, it's not like you really use your male attributes, as I remember you never had a girlfriend, at least now you have a chance for some stupid man to want to date you" he said laughing to Severus who was now looking at him perplexed.

"Enough" said Severus when he suddenly broke free from Sirius, closed his hand and punched him in the face. "If I don't have my wand, I'm going to use my hands" he thought, but his punch did not have the effect he expected. The last time he punched Black when he was 18, he fell to the floor holding his nose bleeding badly, now Sirius just turned his head to the side with a groan and raised his hand to his nose to see if he had done much damage.

"It's not enough" thought Severus when he was about to throw another punch, but Sirius grabbed his hand before he was able to hit him in the face and pushed him, causing Severus to fall sitting on the living room floor and hit his head on the fireplace, causing a thin squeak and he immediately took his hand to the injured spot.

Sirius regretted pushing him, after all Severus was a "girl", a thin and small woman. But he was still the same Snivellus as always, the same stupid boy, only his body had changed, the regret was gone. 

"What's going on here?" Remus entered the room after hearing the cry and looked at Severus on the floor holding his head.

"Sirius, what the hell did you do?" He asked as he approached Snape to help him get up.

"Let me go, I can get up alone, I don't need the help of a werewolf," said Severus without any mercy as he had always been.

Remus felt upset about being offended like that, but he still wanted to know what had happened, Sirius had the courage to beat Severus even though he knew that now he would have no way to defend himself? How low.

“Don't look at me like that, Remus, Snivellus who hit me, I just defended myself, you know that Snape is a cruel snake, ”said Sirius to Remus.

“Don't get in my way anymore Black, I'm warning you, you only face me like that because you know I'm unarmed,if it depended on me, you would already had been kissed by a dementor, 15 years ago, now get out of my way Lupin, I have more important things to do than to listen to your irritating voices ”said Snape and disappeared into the green flames.

“Our annoying voices? Has he heard his own voice? Imagine when he has a PMS, Merlin protects us ”said Sirius while Lupin just digested everything that had happened that night.


	7. Chapter 7

When Severus appeared in the headmaster’s office and came out of the fireplace, he went straight for satisfaction with Dumbledore.

“Are you out of your mind, Albus? What you did was unforgivable, you don't take the wand of an adult wizard, ”said Snape, slapping his hand on the headmaster's table to show that he was reallyreally angry.

“I know, Severus, I'm sorry, but if you had done something to Sirius, a member of the order, Alastor would have had one more reason to be suspicious of you, you know he doesn't like you, and I wanted to avoid unnecessary fights , you see, Sirius didn't pull his wand against you, ”Dumbledore said calmly.

"True, he didn't, but he hit me, hit me on the head," he said, placing his hand on the spot that was still throbbing. "If I had my wand he would not have the courage to approach me, he is a coward, he only faces me when he is in greater numbers as he did when we were students or when I am unarmed" he said angrily in his eyes.

"Did he hit you?" Asked Dumbledore incredulously, he did not imagine that Sirius would be able to do this with an unarmed witch, even though it was Severus.

"Yes," he said, hiding the part that he hit Sirius first and then was pushed.

"Well, I'm going to have a serious conversation with him, I won’t admit that." Dumbledore said to Snape

"Forget it, I don't want you to defend me, I want you to never take my wand again" he said to Dumbledore, but in truth he didn't want the headmaster to find out what actually happened.

Dumbledore handed the wand to Snape who took it angrily and turned to the door to go to his room, but before he could leave Dumbledore said:

"Don't forget that tomorrow you will be back to teaching, Severus, and I hope to see you at breakfast, I know it's difficult but you need to face this situation" Dumbledore said, but Snape didn't turn to look at him and just continued to walk out of the headmaster's office, sneaking around so as not to be seen by anyone.

——————————

The next day Dumbledore gave a warning to all the students at breakfast about the return of the potion classes, which made both the students and the teachers who have not seen Snape since the accident started to murmur and gossip with each other.

"Is he still a woman?"

"How's he doing?"

"I have never been more anxious to go to a potion class"

Several comments of this kind were heard from several students, Dumbledore had to silence them.

"I know you are worried about your teacher, but don't worry, he is fine, and I must warn you not to bother him, otherwise I cannot prevent him from punishing you." Dumbledore finished looking seriously at the students.

"Jesus, he's going to kill me," Neville thought. He finally had the courage to move around Hogwarts because he knew that Snape was avoiding being seen as much as possible and now he would have to go back to the potion class.

Snape didn't show up at the breakfast

———————-

The first class that Snape would have to face was the fourth year of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. "Great, I'll have to look at the face of Miss Weasley," he thought with an agony as he arranged the materials he needed to take to the classroom.

As the students at Hogwarts were a week without wells, the fifth and seventh years would need to take extra classes, as they were the years that would face the N.E.W.T.s and O.W.L. exams.

"I will have to endure Potter and company in double" he thought  
"Now, Longbottom, this is not going to be like this, you get ready because I will disturb you to the end of your miserable life" thought Snape malevolently.

—————————

"Where is Snape, Luna, where is he, aaaaaaa" Ginny was freaking out "Fred and George told me that they saw her yesterday, they said it was unbelievable" she told to Luna with wide eyes.

"I'm sure he does," Luna replied as she curled a lock of hair between her fingers. "I'm hungry," she added.

"Oh my God, Luna, how can you think of such a thing now?" Ginny looked incredulous at her friend, but Luna just shrugged.

Snape was standing outside the room, his students were all already inside, he could hear their whispers and conversations “They WILL respect me, or I will absolutely remove ALL points from ALL the houses and send them all to the Forbidden forest straight to Aragog's nest with the excuse that it is just a detention, Dumbledore will not stop me ”he thought, but still didn’t have the courage to go in, he only took courage when he looked to the side and saw that a group of 5 boys from the seventh year of Gryffindor were standing across the hall looking directly to his face.

Severus pushed the door and walked dramatically into the room, several heads turned to look at him, well, she, nobody knew for sure, and when he reached the front of the room he finally turned and looked at the class, with the most threatening look that managed to gather.

"If I hear a conversation" began, and some students jumped when they heard his new voice "a giggle, a whisper or any kind of noise, you will be expelled from Hogwarts immediately" he said and sat down at the table.

The students looked at each other in shock, as Snape was already used to, and he was happy to see that despite everything his threats still worked.

Snape passed his class and spoke as little as possible, he didn't want to expose his little voice unnecessarily, all the time he caught a student or ten staring at him, as if he was a circus attraction, the big news, the main show of the night, he started to decrease points.

"Did you miss anything, Mr. Smith?" He asked a Ravenclaw boy who was looking at him uncomfortably.

"N-no, professor, I was just, I was ..."

“20 points will be taken from Ravenclaw” the students look incredulous, 20 points just for looking? It wasn't fair, who could blame them? 

"And I will get 20 points every time any of you are looking at anything but your cauldron," he said, making everyone look at the cauldron.

"He’s worse than before" said Ginny to Luna

———————————

The class was over, but it was just a class, many were yet to come.

"The first, second and even third years will be the easiest to intimidate, the sixth and seventh will be the most complicated" Snape came to that conclusion.

The next class would be the seventh years of Hufflepuff and Slytherin, precisely the seventh.

And after all the ceremony of bewilderment when they first looked at him, and all the speech of how dangerous Snape would be from now on, he realized that it was everything exactly as he thought it would be:

He managed to make some Hufflepuff students scared, but they were more afraid of losing points and taking detentions than Snape himself, and Slytherin students were giggling while looking at him.

One student in particular, Willian Davies, son of Jonhson Davies, a pure-blooded death eater who was faithful to the death to the Dark Lord and was one of his favorites, and who never looked like Snape (he was very dangerous, a psychopath). The boy was looking him up and down in a way that Severus never imagined being looked at, of course he knew what the boy Davies was thinking.

Severus never thought he would feel that, but that look was making him very uncomfortable, he wanted to run out of there and lock himself in his room like he did for the past week.

"Should I alert you, Mr. Davies, to pay attention to your duties and not to me, or would you prefer 50 points to be removed from Slytherin and detentions for the rest of the week?" Snape asked looking menacing, but the boy didn't seem intimidated, on the contrary.

"If the detentions be with you, professor, I would risk 50 points," he said with a smile as he looked him up and down.

Snape felt an absurd fury overtake him, he wanted to hit the boy, but he slapped his hand on the table and said looking into his eyes:

"Get out of my class, and don't come back, you are expelled forever, you won’t graduate in this subject"

Now the boy looked shocked, not scared, but shocked by Snape's boldness.

"How dare a half-blood bitch talk to me like that?" He thought

"You can't do that, you know you can't," he said, threatening Snape

"Yes, I can, I am the director of your house and I do what I want, get out of my class NOW"

And the boy stood up getting taller than Snape, he would take his revenge, and before he could leave the room Snape said:

“Mr. Davies? 100 points from Slytherin ”he said carefree.

Everyone in the room was shocked, Snape never took points from Slytherin, quite the contrary, and simply taking 100 points out of the house like that at once was a cause for war.

"Hopefully the news will spread, then they will see that they must respect me" Snape thought.

———————

Snape had finished the first day, had gone through five classes, but he would not like to show up for dinner yet, he would rather have students see him a little at a time in class than cause an uproar at dinner, so he was going to his room.

On the way, Snape came face to face with the boy Davies, who was waiting for him in the dungeon corridor that was Snape's room.

Snape rolled his eyes and crossed his arms when the boy was walking towards him with the face of few friends.

“What do you want, Davies? Haven't you had enough this morning? ” Severus asked

“Listen here, you filthy half-blood bitch, I'm not afraid of you, you're small and weak now, it's a joke for the whole school and you don't have the right to take me out of class, I'm of age and I'm going to be one of the Dark Lord's best followers. ” He said and looked Snape up and down. “Have you looked at yourself in the mirror, Snape? Now you are a woman, WOMAN, you are below me. Do you remember what it was like before? Yes, when you were a man. You were big and menacing, but now look at you. Have you heard your voice? ” He spoke, throwing all the suffering that Severus was going through right in his face.

Severus, for his part, was paralyzed, he knew all this, but hearing it from someone like that was cruel.

"Listen, kid, I'm not a woman, I'm cursed and I'm going to get rid of this as soon as possible ..." he started talking more to calm himself than to the boy.

“So why haven't you come back yet? What are you waiting for? Either you haven't managed to find a solution yet or you are enjoying being a woman. What is that, Snape? Tell me, are you enjoying being a woman? Do you know what my father use to do with women? ” The boy asked with shining eyes

Snape knew, he knew too well what his father's psychopath use to do with women.

Suddenly the boy approached, grabbed Snape by the collar of his suit and pushed him until he hit the wall hard.

"Do you want me to show you what my dad taught me to do with women?" But before he could do anything he was flying down the hall and crashing against the wall. He looked up and saw Snape pointing his wand at him.

“Listen, you little piece of shit, do you really think you're on top of me? Do you think you can threaten me like that simply because my body has changed? I know curses that would make you and your daddy beg for your lives. ” Snape said as the boy looked at him with wide eyes. “What did you think, Mr. Davies? That I would let tou threaten me and cry? Well, how about this, Mr. Davies, you are of legal age, we can go out of Hogwarts and duel, if you win you can do whatever you want with me, if I win I can torture you until you pee on your pants, what do you think? " Snape asked menacingly

Finally Davies looked scared.

"When I tell my dad what you are doing ..."

“Oh, are you running to tell daddy? I thought you were an adult, but go, tell daddy everything, tell him you didn't accept the duel invitation with a lady because you're scared, after all, I'm just a woman, aren't I? Your father would be proud of you, and the Dark Lord would definitely want a follower as brave as you are, ”he said ironic to the boy who was shaking with anger. "Now, either you get up and get out of my sight, or I'll take you with snot and tears to the Dark Lord's feet"

Davies then got up and walked away, looking angrily at Snape.

"Now i have to put up with this?" Snape thought as he entered his room. "I just do not ask for the expulsion of this idiot because the dark lord himself would not be happy to see me expelling one of his future followers".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that was the big return from the potion classes, what did you think?  
> The Slytherin boy ia a OC . Enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I want to explain something that may not have been very clear:  
> Snape will NOT just accept himself as a woman and go out wearing a skirt and make up, just think, a cis man who becomes a woman's body would not accept the fact, this is totally out of Snape's character, and as I want to keep the characters with their original personalities I have to be very careful with the way I'm going to do this, but I already know how and I WILL make him dress like a woman at least once. Just follow 😙

The next day was pretty much the same, and started with the whole class anxious and then immediately perplexed. Some were fascinated by the change, some were sorry for the teacher and others were amused, but what they all had in common was that everyone was shocked, imagine, that was Professor Snape, the bat in the dungeons, the feared teacher, which had a frightening voice and height, see what happened to him was just unbelievable.

"This is punishment for being so bad" some commented.

"Imagine, you are a man your whole life and suddenly you become a woman" another student said.

“Hahhahha look at her man. Do you want to kiss her? ” A sixth year boy from Gryffindor asked to a boy from Hufflepuff.

“Are you crazy? It's Snape ”the other said shocked and amused

"I would kiss" said another boy from Gryffindor.

"That's why you're a pervert," a girl from the Ravenclaw who was passing by spoke.

Not even Slytherin students could hold their tongue

“What will the dark lord say? Will Snape still be one of his favorites? ” Asked a boy

"Of course not, now it's a woman"

"Of course yes," a girl interrupted "it doesn't matter if he has a penis or a vagina, what matters is his services to the dark lord, Bellatrix for example, she is one of his favorites too" she said irritated

Draco who was sitting with Crabe, Goyle and Pansy also couldn't avoid the subject

"Look what happened to your godfather Draco, we never know what can happen" Pansy commented

"Stop talking about it, I can't take it anymore" Draco couldn't take any more of everyone making fun of him because his GODFATHER became a woman, he was  
feeling embarrassed, of course he liked Snape, but Snape letting his manhood go like this, even if by accident, was intolerable “I just don't understand why he protected Longbottom and let himself be hit by the potion, Longbottom was supposed to be walking around being a girl, we would laugh so hard, but Snape is tainting the name of Slytherin ”

"Wow, Draco, do you mean girls taint Slytherin's name?" Pansy asked

"Obviously not, but a MAN, a MALE becoming a FEMALE for sure, mainly because he is the director of our house, MY godfather and he was one of the most feared men I have ever met" Draco explained, he was disenchanted

"If a woman had turned into a man, you wouldn't say that" Pansy said and left angry, but Draco didn't even bother to look at her, he didn't even hear her properly.

Crabe and Goyle were quiet, afraid to annoy Malfoy even more.

—————————

When the third day of class arrived, finally the Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth year potions class arrived.

“Just imagine how he must be suffering, I mean, you men have your pride, right? Do you even joke that when one of you is afraid or unable to do something you are called a "girl" or even ... "Hermione lowered her voice" pussy "she whispered.

Harry and Ron laughed to hear Hermione say that word.

“Seriously, now do you imagine becoming a girl? I mean, if I had turned into a man when I was hit, everyone would be congratulating me, but Snape is just a joke. ”Hermione completed

"Well done to him, this is a punishment to match" Ron said

"I agree, he's not that scared anymore" Harry said

“You guys are stupid sexists, you know, everyone in this school is, for your information Ginny told me that he is getting a lot more points and giving more detentions, I heard that he even expelled a seventh year SLYTHERIN student from his classes forever and still got 100 ready from the house "Hermione said making the other two widen their eyes and open their mouths" That is, you may even think that his appearance is not more frightening, but he is still Snape, and its worst"

"It's PMS" Ron said putting both hands around his head in a gesture of despair "You are right Hermione, Snape with PMS can be scarier than ever before"

"You, Ronald Weasley, are the biggest Asshole I have ever met" Hermione said and walked away from him, going to sit with Neville who was shaking and sweating.

"See, Harry, this is PMS" Ron said pointing to Hermione

Harry just kept thinking about the conversation and reflecting on how it was going to be from now on "At least he won't rise above us anymore, most boys are bigger than him" Harry said to Ron

"Well, that’s true," Ron said, and that was when Snape entered the room.

————————

Snape walked as usual to the front of the classroom and made his threatening speech, and stopped in front Longbottom, he wanted to take the boy by the throat and squeeze until his head exploded, but he stopped himself because he didn't want to go to Azkaban.

Snape taught the class and warned that they would have double class for a week, and whoever thought it was bad was free to leave the room and go straight home and never return to Hogwarts, he hoped that Neville would run away forever.

"Look at Snape, Harry, so small and skinny, I think if I blew he would fly away" Ron whispered to Harry

"Yes, but look at the face, look at the eyes, they are the same scary eyes as before and they are looking in our direction, and I think it is about to kill us" Harry whispered back to Ron as Snape approached.

Snape stopped, leaned in front of Ron and looked him straight in the eye, that's when Ron realized that despite changing his sex, that was still Snape's face and he could tell he was about to be sacrificed.

"So Mr. Weasley is thinking he has the free will to talk freely in my class, so, Weasley ..." Snape looked him up and down, leaving all his contempt for the boy spilling out of his expressions "... say for me and the class what is so interesting that you can't keep your mouth shut ”

Ron swallowed, Hermione was right, looking at Snape from afar wasn't scary, but when those eyes were so close it could make him shiver.

"I-it's nothing, professor, I just said to Harry that I needed to go to the bathroom" he said inventing something.

“So you want to go to the bathroom, how liar Mr. Weasley, the next time you open your mouth in my class I will send you straight to Aragog's nest in the forbidden forest as a means of detention. What do you think about this?" He finally asked

Ron just shook his head furiously saying no and swallowed, bringing an ironic smile to Snape's lips, he was happy that he could still intimidate the students, despite everything.

“So, Mr. Weasley, I suggest you shut up, understood? Now, Potter ”snape turned to Harry and said his name like poison. "How about you stop wanting to show up just a little bit, you are so arrogant that you just can't help but feel superior, isn't it?" Snape said looking at Harry who was looking at him with a defiant look. Snape gritted his teeth with that look, Potter wasn't feeling threatened by him, it infuriated him.

"50 points will be taken from Gryffindor, and you, Mr. Weasley, will be held for three days with Filch, and you will have to help Sprout at the weekend, spend Saturday and Sunday working in the greenhouse" Ron mourned miserably.

"You, Mr. Potter, come to my office today at 7 pm, I hope you won't be late, otherwise you will be expelled from my classes forever, and you can say goodbye to your stupid dream of becoming an auror" Snape told Harry.

————————

When the class ended, Snape asked Longbottom to stay, he was going to make the idiot cry.

"Y-y-y, y-y-y ..." Longbottom tried to say something, but was interrupted

"Are you happy, Longbottom, look at me, look at what you did, are you happy?" Asked, Neville shook his head saying no.

“You, you great idiot, you are useless, a disaster in potions, in everything you try to do, you can never do anything, and when you do it is only to destroy someone's life. You are going out through that door ... "he pointed his finger at the door" and you will never enter again, understand? I thought you were a complete nothing in potions, but I was wrong, you are a danger, and I don't want to take the risk with you in my classes anymore, you are expelled from potions, you will not graduate in this subject at Hogwarts, I do not want more look at your face "Neville was crying with that speech" stop crying, you’re baby-cry, I will send a letter to your grandmother explaining how useless you are, you will be your family's disappointment, unlike your parents, they were so smart, so brave, you’re nothing like the, now go, and never step on my way again ”

"P-professor Sna-ape, p-please, S-sorry ..." Neville was shaking and crying, trying to apologize to his teacher, and he was so bad for what he did to Snape that he didn't even mind being expelled from potions.

"GET OUT OF HERE, RIGHT NOW" Snape shouted in a female voice suddenly, sounding hysterical, Neville ran.

———————

Snape realized that Draco was upset with him, and he knew exactly why

"But what a stupid boy, it is not my fault for Neville Longbottom's existence being able to do things like that" He said to himself, he would speak to Draco sooner and let the situation clear.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna share these amaizing outfits that elenistica5 send to me from “Once Upon a Time” whitch one was you favorite? 
> 
> https://pin.it/66OjrmA
> 
> https://pin.it/3p8AaUe
> 
> https://pin.it/KUHQm20
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/yCduXs9rfkRjHjL5A
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/1CaBr2TiPXBCsWJY8
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/SaAvRKHsZ9oPW1YV8
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/4iyCcEryPfnKzEUh7

"Severus, please reconsider," Dumbledore pleaded to Snape. "You just expelled a student from your classes and now Longbottom? What if he needs the teachings from your classes in the future? Come on, he didn't mean to make you a woma ... ”Dumbledore couldn't finish because Severus cut him off roughly

"Shut up, Albus, don't speak that word, I can't take it anymore" Snape was referring to the word * woman *. "First, I didn’t expel Mr. Davies simply because I don’t like his face, I expelled him for sexual harassment, and then I was threatened and attacked in the hallway of my own dormitory" Snape added "I just don’t ask for his immediate expulsion from Hogwarts because the Dark Lord would be angry with me ... ”

“Yes, yes, Severus, in that case I fully agree with your actions, and I know that you are able to defend yourself, you are one of the most talented wizards I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, but please reconsider Longbottom, he is a good boy and he doesn't have a malicious mind ... ”

“No, Albus, Longbottom's problem is that he is a danger, did you not see what he did to me? What if I become a baby, or an animal, or an object? What if he kills me? No, Dumbledore, it is decided, thats MY class and I choose who has the ability to attend it or not, and Longbottom has clearly shown that he does not have that ability, now, if you do not agree I will be happy to pack and leave ” he said at last, taking a seat in an armchair.

"You know you can't go, Severus, you vowed to protect your friend's son and will go through with it, man or woman, but that's okay, if you want Longbottom to be kicked out of your classes, you got it," Dumbledore said defeated

"Victory" thought Snape.

"Now, if you don't need my services anymore, I'll walk, I have a detention with your dear and protected Harry Potter" Snape said and left Dumbledore's office.

——————-

It was 6:58 pm when Harry arrived at Snape's office, he didn't know what he was going to face so he decided he wouldn't be late at all, he stayed at the door waiting for exactly 7 pm and knocked.

"Come in," Snape said from inside the room and Harry entered. "Look, if it's not Harry Potter being on time, tell me, Mr. Potter, what happens when we talk improperly in the middle of class?"

Harry still found the sudden change in Snape's voice strange, it had the same poison and pauses as before, but the woman's tone made him funny. Not that women were funny, but the fact that Snape was once the great man he was before ..., and Snape was much smaller in his chair. The chair that Snape was sitting on was tall, it fit perfectly when the professor was a man, it was probably made to measure, but now Snape barely touched his toes on the floor, Harry had to restrain himself from laughing, unlike Ron, Snape didn’t put much fear in Harry, in fact Harry hadn’t been afraid of Snape for a long time, even before he became a woman, what he had was an anger and a fear that Snape would take stitches and make arrests, making him waste time, and as he was an educated boy he tried his best to respect the hated teacher, even because he had already saved his life more than once.

"Pardon, professor" Harry said, he was also curious about what Snape had said to Neville that made him go back to the Gryffindor room crying and lock himself in the bathroom again.

"You didn't answer the question, Potter" Snape said simply

"When we talked in class ..." Harry started "We took detentions and lost points" Harry said feeling like a small child.

"Very good, Potter, at last a question that you managed to answer right, now ..." Snape started, but Harry interrupted him when his Gryffindor courage overcame his sense of danger.

"What did you do to Neville?" He asked quickly before he could control his tongue "...miss" added, seeing his big mistake when Snape looked at him furiously "I mean, sir, sir sir"

“You really are like your father, Potter, so arrogant, every opportunity to insult whoever you consider below you is a golden opportunity, isn't it? It is none of your business what I said to Longbottom, if you are so interested ask him "Snape spoke as he looked at Harry, who suddenly stood up and walked over to the table, fixing his eyes on Snape as Snape did with Ron in the class early.

“Why do you always talk about my father? Why do you always say that I am arrogant when I never do anything to give you that impression? ” Harry asked angrily.

Snape stood up slowly, with his eyes fixed on Harry, but the expected effect of overcoming his grandiose height on Harry did not work, Potter was a few inches bigger.

"Because it is the truth, I met your father and I know you now, and you are showing this to me right now, it shows me every moment, since when I first saw you until now" Snape replied. "Now, Potter, you're here for detention, and if you don't want to lose more points than I already took out of your house and don't make you stay here in this room until dawn washing cauldrons, shut up" Snape finally answered .

Harry shut up

“I want to see these cauldrons shining, I want to see these glass pots shining, and this floor as well, understand? And you will do this all night for a week, at 7pm you will be here to wash them, and you will not use magic, everything will be done by hand, was that clear? ”

"Yes, mother" Harry thought, but instead of saying that he replied "yes, sir" making sure he used the word sir instead of miss.

Harry finished work at 9 pm and his arms hurt from rubbing cauldrons.

——————-

At 9:30 pm, Snape was finishing correcting the final essays of his second year when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" said

Lupin appeared and was a little embarrassed, he really wanted to see Snape again, he was fascinated by the fact that Severus Snape was a woman, if he could put Snape in a little pot to study him, he would.

“Hello, Severus, how are you? I came to get my potion, remember? ” He asked politely

"of course, I'll get the Wolfsbane, wait just a moment" Snape got up and went to the shelf, raised his arm up to reach the potion but he lacked a hand to reach it. He could reach that place easily before, but not anymore.

"Let me help you," Lupin said in advance to get the potion, but before he could reach Snape had already taken the wand and pointed it at the potion, making it float down to his hand.

"Oh" Lupin said

“Do you think I don't have the ability of think, Lupin? Here it is, you can go ”said when he sat in his chair and waiting to hear the noise of Lupin coming out the door, but the noise never came, so he looked up and there was the damn werewolf.

"What is it now, Lupin?" He asked impatiently as he crossed his arms over his chest, What Remus found kinda cute

"Well, Severus, I'm sorry if I'm getting into what its not of my business, but I would like to talk to you about your, well, your problem. I hope it doesn’t bother you" Remus said as gently as possible.

“It bothers me a lot. What you want to know? Did you bring the list of questions or are you going to improvise? ” Snape asked ironically as always

"Well, I wanted to know what it's been like for you, you know, to be like this" he asked amiably

“Tell me, Lupin, what would you think if, after living 35 years of your life in a male body, you were suddenly trapped in a female body? You know how humiliating this is for a man, don't you? Yes, you know, YOU are a man, well, a werewolf, but you are male, so there you go, just think, you don’t need to hear it from my mouth for you to know the answer ”he said, taking the quill and going back to his essays, but unable to see anything because he suddenly noticed his eyes were watering, he was about to cry after saying that, and he hated himself forever for letting himself out like that and showing so much weakness in front of the idiot Lupin. "I don't know what's going on with me" he thought.

Lupin was in shock, Severus Snape, crying in front of him after saying those words, and with a woman's voice and face? Lupin's instincts appeared and he leaned over and put his hand on Snape's hand "I'm sorry, if there is anything I can do to help with, you can count on me".

Snape quickly removed his hand and said back in his usual:  
"Yes, there is something you can do, you can get up out of that chair, walk to the door and get out, now, Lupin"

Lupin blew out a defeated sigh, wished good night and left, closing the door behind him.

The moment the door closed, Severus's face contorted in a weeping grimace and he wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his hand "what is happening to me"

It was when a stomach ache that he had been feeling since this morning got worse, and a lot, he put his hand on the spot and squeezed. He needed to pee.

He went to the bathroom and sat on the toilet, looked at his underwear and saw that it was all smeared with blood. He almost passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and finally we reach chapter 10, I hope you are enjoying it.

Lupin was back at Largo Grimmauld, No. 12, thinking about what just happened. Severus NEVER EVER let a weakness be exposed to someone like that, especially him, and seeing him like that just messed with Lupin, mainly because Severus was now a woman, and in his opinion, a beautiful woman.

"I don't care what Severus says, for me SHE is a WOMAN until she becomes a man again, that is, if one day she returns to be" he thought feeling guilty, after all Severus was not really a woman, but at the same time he was, how complicated  
"If Severus had been born that way maybe a lot would have been different, maybe we could have known each other better, be good friends, or more than friends" Lupin thought and blushed "I'm a complete idiot, where am I with my head? Thinking about Severus that way, it is Severus Snape after all, who was a man for 35 years and a woman in less than 2 weeks, I think she was born again ”he thought at last, using a feminine pronoun.

When he got home he saw Sirius sitting on the couch

"So, did see your girlfriend?" He asked making a joke

"Don't be an idiot, padfoot" Remus said

"If I didn't know you, I'd say you fell in love with Snivellus, Remus"

"I'm just fascinated with the change, nothing more" he said sincerely. He really wasn't in love, he just thought she was beautiful

"But you wanna kiss Snape, wake up Remus, it's Severus Snape, I know that looking at him now is disturbing, but he is still that ugly boy"

"Come on, Sirius, I will not lie to you and you will not lie to me, Severus cannot be the most beautiful woman in the world, but she is pretty"

"Not pretty, it looks better than before, but still has a huge nose and greasy hair"

"Sure, everyone has their flaws Sirius, but I saw you looking at her breasts" Remus said smiling

"I was just curious, Remus, and if you want to know so much, IF I had met Snape now and he was a woman since birth, yes, I would go to bed with her"

"SIRIUS BLACK" Remus screamed and burst out laughing.

"But I didn't find her so beautiful, acceptable, you know, after so long in Azkaban you get what you can"

"Who knew, the two of us here talking like that about Severus Snape of all people, how unpredictable the world is" Remus said

"You are right Moony, I never imagined such a thing, but I warn you, if this conversation leaves here you are dead, and I still hate Snape, to make it very clear." Sirius spoke pointing a threatening finger at Remus' face

"I say the same to you, Padfoot" Remus made the same gesture and they laughed until their stomachs hurt.

Remus didn't tell what happened at Snape's office, he would respect him and keep it a secret.

———————-

"Stop being so dramatic, Snape, menstruation is completely natural" Poppy said as she looked at Snape lying on the bed totally miserable

"I don't care, make it go away now" Snape said as if he were giving orders to a student.

"I can't do this, it's a natural process of your body, just do as I said, use absorbent as I taught you, take a colic potion and it'll be over in less than a week" Poppy said when Snape got out of bed. "I'll get the pads for you, if you have any questions you can consult me"

"Is there nothing you can do to make this stop?" Snape asked now humbly

“Yes, I will stop for today, and tomorrow you will feel the worst colic of your life and you will bleed so much that no absorbent will be able to hold it, all your students will see your stained clothes. Natural body processes like this SHOULD NOT, under ANY HYPOTHESIS, be interfered with magic ”Poppy finished and looked at a professor Snape who was wide-eyed

"I'd rather go through a crucio curse than that," Snape said

"Of course, now go and do as I told you"

"I hope, Poppy, that this conversation keep only between the two of us, if I find out that you talked about it with someone ..."

"Don't worry, I'm a professional, and there's no point looking at me like that, Snape, I'm not afraid of you," Poppy said, turning to a drawer and taking Snape's new belongings and handing them over to him.

———————-

A month had passed and Snape had not yet found a solution, he had taken numerous books from the library of the normal session and the restricted session and found very little about gender change, and they never helped him at all.

"Minerva" Snape called McGonagall in the teachers' room "you who work with transfiguration, never heard a story like mine, anything you tell me can help me"

"I'm sorry, Severus, all I know is about small animals, and there have been attempts to change sex in the history of the wizarding world but they have never been as successful as yours, I'm sorry, but I can't help you" she said with pity of the younger woman in front of her.

"Okay, I'll keep looking, thank you anyway" and Snape left the room.

"Poor guy" thought Minerva

———————

“A month has passed, Albus, what now? Will I stay like this forever? ” Snape was pacing Dumbledore's office

"I must admit that I miss your other form, Severus" Dumbledore said kindly

Severus was starting to get used to it, but he would not give up trying to find a solution to his problem in any way.

"Don't worry, I won't give up until I find a solution, even if it takes my whole life, I refuse to die like a woman" Snape said decisively

"I understand Severus, and I support your decision, but don't forget that our priority now is to defeat Voldemort" Dumbledore said, bringing an acidic sigh from Snape

“You don't mind, do you, Albus? As long as I'm healthy enough to spy on the Dark Lord for you, it doesn't make any difference what I'm going through, ”Snape said sadly, leaving Dumbledore feeling guilty.

"Of course I care about you, my kid, and I will help you as much as I can, I'm just saying that this shouldn't be your priority right now" Dumbledore said as kindly as possible "Now go get some food, you need to eat better , Severus, you hasn’t eaten well”

"Take care of your own feeding, I'll take care of mine," Snape said and left the room.

——————-

The fifth year class had just ended when Snape called Draco

"Draco, stay, I want to talk to you" Snape spoke to his godson, who looked at him with some disgust

"Tell me, Draco, do you think I'm enjoying this? Do you think I'm having fun? Since the damn incident I don't sleep at night, I'm always looking for a solution but I just can't find it, but you're so upset and blaming me that I imagine you have a solution, aren't you? Tell me, what is the solution? ” Snape asked Draco who dropped his head feeling suddenly guilty

"No, sir, I don’t have it, I'm sorry" he said

"So tell me, Draco, why do you bother so much?"

"Well, I always admire you, sir, and you were, after my father, the man I wanted to be the like when I grow up" Draco said sincerely.

"Well, I'm still the same man, just cursed by Longbottom's stupidity, so stop that stupidity from now on, am I clear?"

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry, sir" Draco said and left Snape's office.

"Fool boy" Snape thought

———————

Alastor Moody, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Mr and Mrs Weasley were having a meeting at the order's headquarters.

"How are we going to spy on him, Albus, he knows who we are and what we want, there is no chance that he will tell us anything" Moody said, he was talking about Oliver Jones, an American who lived in England and was possibly a secret ally of Voldermort, but no one knew for sure, nor did Snape who frequented the inner circle of you-know-who.

"I know, Alastor, you are right, we have to think of something" Dumbledore said to everyone

Suddenly an idea popped in Sirius Black's head, and it was too good to be true. He broke into a smile and stood up suddenly

"GOT IT" he said, and then explained his plan for the rest of the order, getting Alastor and Arthur to agree that it was a great idea. Remus had to admit that it could work, molly thought so and Dumbledore doubted it would work, not because it was a bad plan, but because that plan depended entirely on Severus Snape.

"He must do it, it is our only chance, he is part of the order and must use the current circumstances to contribute to our investigations, call him Albus, I will make him accept myself" Alastor said

"Don't worry, Alastor, I'll call Severus and I'll explain the plan myself, let's hope he accepts" Dumbledore said sending a phoenix-shaped patron to call him to the order at that moment

Severus appeared in less than 15 minutes and entered the room

"What is so important for you to interrupt my Saturday afternoon, Albus?"

"I must beg, Severus, to listen carefully and take the situation into consideration, please" Dumbledore said and explained the plan, making Snape's eyes widen more and more as he came to an end.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT" Snape said, finally getting up from the chair he was sitting on.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here you have chapter 11 and I think it is really GREAT. What do you think? You like it? 
> 
> I tried not to let the characters out of themselves, mainly Snape, well I did my best. 
> 
> I also didn't give many details of the dresses and shoes for you to imagine them the way you want.
> 
> Thats it. Enjoy.

READ THE NOTES ABOVE.

"You all went crazy if you think I'm going to agree with that" Snape said to everyone in the room

"It is your obligation to the order" said Moody

"Severus, it can work, it will only be for one night" Dumbledore said

"Find another alternative, use Tonks, she is a shape-shifter and will not be recognize if she changes shape" Snape said to Dumbledore

"Tonks is traveling on another mission, Snape, otherwise we would have already called her" Arthur said

"Use polyjuice potion then, any of you can take it" he said

"Do you have a stock of polyjuice potion, Severus?" Asked Dumbledore

"No" replied Snape

"So, we need enough potion to last at least one night" Sirius said

"Buy it" Severus said simply

"Impossible, polyjuice potion has to be ordered with Ministry approval, and it takes a month to get ready" Sirius said

"I know, idiot, I am a potions master, what I am saying is to buy it and then, in a month, you will put the plan into practice" Snape said as if he were explaining to a 5 year old child

"But we need for tonight, Severus" said Dumbledore

"Why tonight?" He asked irritably

“Because he going back to America  
tomorrow, and if he is who we suspect he is we will not be able to stop him ”Moody said

"What if he recognizes me?" Snape asked Dumbledore

"If you disguise yourself he won't recognize you, he probably still doesn't know what happened to you" Dumbledore explained

“Albus, do you have any idea what you're asking me for? You want me to dress like a WOMAN ”

"And? You have already become one, dressing as a woman is the least "Sirius said to provoke Severus, who looked at him with fire in the eyes.

"Severus, come on, let's talk alone" Dumbledore said

"Well ...." Snape replied, going to another room with Dumbledore

———————-

“Albus, are you aware that what you're asking me is totally humiliating? Have I not experienced enough humiliation? ” Snape asked Dumbledore as they sat down

"Severus, you are my best spy, the best occlusion I have ever met, and Oliver Jones knows who we are, if any of us are gone and he sees us it will be a failure" Dumbledore explained

“But Albus, the Dark Lord knows about my transformation, as do the other death eaters. What if Jones is really involved with him and recognizes me? ” Dumbledore asked

"So go in disguise, Severus, to avoid being recognized" Dumbledore explained

“What if he is not involved? Am I going to humble myself for nothing? ”

"No, Severus, if he is not involved then we will have one less problem, just go and follow him tonight, I'm sure if he is involved you can find out" Dumbledore said

Severus was thinking, he didn't want to do that, it was too much for him

"Please, Severus" Dumbledore said at last

"Listen to me well, Albus, no one else will know, just the order" Severus said, he didn't want to do it, but nobody just says no to Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore lit up and took Severus' hands in his "Thank you, my boy, you don't know how you’re making this poor old man happy" Dumbledore said to Snape, who took his hands and placed them in his lap.

"How am I going to disguise myself?" Snape asked

"Molly can help you, I will call her right now" Dumbledore said getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

"I must be going crazy" Snape said with both hands on his head.

———————-

Dumbledore entered the kitchen and everyone was looking at him expectantly when he said:

"He's going to do it" and everyone smiled in victory, especially Sirius Black, who couldn't wait to see Snape dressed entirely as a woman.

“Molly,” Dumbledore said, “would you be so kind to help Severus disguise himself? Please"

“Of course, I'm going to look for something in Hogsmeade right now. How much time do I have, Albus? ” Molly asked

"Two hours, Molly" Dunbledore replied with a smile

"Well, okay, I'm going" and she went.

——————-

After two hours they were all in the kitchen of the order's headquarters, Sirius was smiling and giggling while he looked at Snape, who was sitting without speaking anything with his arms crossed and a face of who wanted to murder someone.

Remus was also as curious as Sirius, but not to laugh at Snape, he just wanted to see how he would look.

Molly arrived and left the things she brought in the room where she was going to pack Snape, and went down to call him.

"Severus, dear, come on" Molly said

Severus got up and went to the room with his arms crossed, all he wanted now was to be at Hogwarts researching and looking for a solution to be a man again, but instead he was contributing more to becoming a woman.

———————

Molly was looking with a forced smile at Severus, who was still sulking and arms crossed.

"So?" Severus asked

"Ah, well, right, why don't we start with ..." She looked at Severus to see where she could start "... with your hair?"

"What are you going to do with my hair?" Severus said putting his hand on a lock of hair

"Well, I'm going to make them look pretty, Severus, when we go to fix the hair we need to wash it" she said, seeing that his hair was very oily, she invented the excuse that she had to wash it in order to fix it.

Molly went into the bathroom that had in the room and placed a chair in front of the sink for Severus to sit down so she could start.

"Here, sit here" she said to him who sat suspiciously, looking at her as if she were going to cut all his hair out.

When he sat down and leaned the back of his neck against the sink, Molly wet his hair and started scrubbing with shampoo.

Severus, who was tired from lack of sleep, almost fell asleep at the sink with the sensation of someone touching his hair, but had to open his eyes when Molly was calling him to get up because he was finished, he was embarrassed.

"Poor guy, he must be tired" she thought when she realized he was almost asleep and noticed that he had dark circles under his eyes.

They went back to the room, Severus, who had a towel on his head, sat on the bed and Molly started to dry it with the towel and then combed it a little, and then dried it with a wand spell. His hair was straight and silky, very different from what it was before, it finally looked like tidy hair.

“Well, as your hair is short and goes to the shoulder, we can't do something very extravagant, how about a simple bun? She told him

"Why can't I keep it loose?" Severus asked

“Well, I think it's better that we do something different because you always walk around with it loose and someone might recognize you.

"Well, do whatever you want" he said defeated

Molly made a simple bun and left two strands loose in front of her face, one on each side, as she used to do on Ginny when she was younger. The hair was ready.

"It's very good, Severus," she said, giving him a mirror.

She was right, it was very good, but Severus still felt humiliated because he was a "man".

"So what do you think?" Molly asked

"I think nothing" he lied, he thought it was very beautiful, but for a real woman, not him.

Molly looked a little disappointed, but she tried not to let it show, just because Severus didn't pull the hairstyle out with his hands was already a huge achievement.

"Well, let's go to makeup then" Molly said taking out her makeup bag

"No" Severus snarled. "I agreed to dress as a woman, but not to put on makeup"

"Severus ..." Molly started. "The thing that most reminds you of yourself is the face, if anything is going to deliver you, it's it," said Molly, referring to his face. "You still carry on with your features from before, even if they are now effeminate, so makeup is the main disguise factor," Molly said.

Severus had no way of rebutting that argument. "Well..." he said impatiently.

“Poor guy” Molly thought, she was seeing the pain in his eye for having to go through this. He was really suffering.

Molly started with the eye. She did an eyeliner, put mascara on her lashes and applied a light shade. When she went to apply the lipstick she thought of putting something very clear, but in the end she chose a red lipstick "hopefully he doesn't kill me, but I need to do something that is totally the opposite of himself" she said when she finished doing her makeup the face.

He spent a lot of time with his eyes closed to make the eye and he didn't see what she used, and when he saw he didn't know what they was for.

"Merlin, it looks wonderful" Molly thought proudly of herself. She was a great makeup artist because she loved to do makeup when she was young. "That's how I got Arthur," she thought.

"Let me see how it is" Severus said, curious and afraid to see the result. "I need to see, what if she left me like a circus clown?" he thought with fear

Molly was afraid to show him and end up her work, but she gave him the mirror anyway.

Severus opened his eye wide when he saw it, he had two reactions:

The first was not recognizing himself, he ran his hand over his face to see if it was for real. If he saw a woman with that makeup on he would think she was very beautiful.

The second reaction was of total denial.

“I can't keep this, Molly, how am I going to get out like this? Take it away from me now, I'm a man, a man ”. Said more to himself than to Molly

"Severus please, no one will recognize you, I know it seems too much for you now but it needs to be unrecognizable" Molly said "I'm sorry, dear"

"Don't apologize, and don't call me dear, I don't want your pity," he said to her, who lowered her head.

"Well, okay, let's see the dresses"

She had brought three dresses for Severus to choose from:

The first was a red one, which only because of the color Severus discarded it "I will not wear the Gryffindor color" he said, which made Molly make a disappointed face, after all she was from Gryffindor and this was the dress she most liked.

The second was blue, but it was very indehiscent in Severus' opinion, as it was open at the back and had an exaggerated neckline.

The third was a dark green and was simpler and had long spells. Severus ended up opting for this one. He didn't like it because it also had a plunging neckline and, well, it was a woman's dress. But at least it was simple and had the color of Slytherin.

"Isn't there anything black?" He asked Molly.

"No, I just took color because it had to be something the opposite of yourself" she said

"Well, the green one, then," he said.

Molly grabbed a pair of heels and gave him "put this on too" she said.

Severus went to the bathroom to change.

He had taken off his usual clothes and put them aside in the bathroom. Then he started to put on the dress. It took him a while to figure out how to put it on but he managed to turn around.

Molly was waiting in the room when Severus came out of the bathroom walking hard because of his heels, it seemed that he was in pain in his entire body just because he was wearing them.

"I want a cloak, black, now," he said, covering his breasts because of the cleavage.

"Well, I didn't bring a cloak," she said as she admired Snape.

"Get one, I won’t go out like that even if Merlin asks me" she said

“So where's your cloak? I'll try to turn it into something that matches, ”she said half-patiently.

He took his cloak from the bathroom and gave it to her.

Molly took the wand and changed the cloak a little, making it more feminine.

"Put a hood on it" Snape said

“A hood? Why?" Molly asked

"Because I like it" he said through sawn teeth.

"Well..." she said and after finishing the cape she handed it to Severus who wrapped the cape around him and then put the hood on his head and lowered his head right after.

Molly rolled her eyes and was about to leave when she remembered something was missing.

"Your nails, Severus, I forgot them" she said

"I'm fine, I don't need to get my nails done"

"A neat woman like you doesn't go out with undone nails, give me your hands," she said, taking his hands that were clinging to the cloak.

“I'm not a woman,” he said threateningly, “and I'm not dressed up because I want to”.

But Molly was not intimidated "I know you are not a woman, Severus, but you are disguised as one" Molly said.

She fixed her nails with a quick spell and painted them black, as it was Snape's favorite color. It wasn't perfect, but no one would notice from a distance.

————————

"Merlim, I'm very anxious, can we take a picture, Albus?" Sirius asked pleading with Dumbledore

"Certainly not, Sirius" Dumbledore said scolding him

"Well, I think we should, and we could use that against Severus when he refuses to do anything," Alastor Moody said

"I strongly agree" Sirius replied

"We are not taking pictures," Dumbledore said and closed the matter.

Lupin was as anxious as Sirius, but he tried to disguise himself as much as possible.

When Molly appeared in the kitchen announcing that Snape was ready, they all got up from the table and looked anxious, but were disappointed when Snape came in with the cloak and hood hiding his body and face, only his hands were visible.

"Oh no, you're going to take it off now" Sirius said approaching.

Severus panicked, if he took his hands off the cloak to grab the wand and defend himself the cloak would slip and show off his dress, so he just held on to the cloak and walked backwards as he saw Sirius' feet approaching, as he was head down.

"No, no," he said, half in despair when Sirius put his hand on his hood and pulled him back.

Severus turned around and lowered his face even more but Sirius turned him again to look at him and raised his head.

Sirius opened his eyes wide and simply stood with his hand on Severus' face looking like an idiot dog to him.

Severus pulled away from him and quickly put the hood over his head again, but not before everyone looked at him.

Everyone was looking at him with wide eyes, even Dumbledore

"Merlin, Severus is so beautiful" thought Lupin, but he kept it to himself because he thought that if he said something he would be cursed by Severus, but Alastor, who has already faced the worst ma death eaters, was not afraid to say

"Don't be shy, Severus, you look very beautiful, let's see you in full body" he said.

"Shut up, Moody, save your mockery for yourself" Severus said

His voice was as usual, but only Dumbledore realized that his voice had a hint of hurt, Severus was wanting to cry for humiliation.

Severus in turn was feeling violated, with all those men looking at him like that and wanting to see how his body and face were, he wanted to run out and lock himself in his room, take all out and get under the covers forever.

Dumbledore realized all this and got Severus out of the place as fast as he could.

"Well, come on, Severus, it's almost time and you need to go" Dumbledore thought, taking Snape by the shoulders and pulling him out. Snape gladly accepted it.

————————

Lupin and Sirius were talking about what happened.

"It didn't even look Snivellous, Moony" Sirius said

Lupin, who was still a bit in shock, just nodded.

"I think I'm about to do something drastic, Moony." Sirius said after thinking it over

"Okay," Lupin said automatically, not really listening to what Sirius was saying.

"Well, how much do you wanna bet that I kiss Snivellous in the mouth?" Sirius said with a mischievous smile on his face, remembering when he was just a boy and making "bets" with Lupin about playing tricks on Snape.

"WHAT?" Lupin asked and suddenly stood up with wide eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

"You're just kidding, right Sirius?" Remus asked Sirius who was looking at him with a smile on his face

"Maybe, maybe not, it depends on how much you want to bet" Sirius said, gesturing with his hands

“I don't want to bet. Why would you do that? I thought you hated Snape ”Remus asked seriously

“And I hate Snape, but now he's a woman and he's all dressed up. Think Remus, if I do that it will drive him crazy with rage AND I will have kissed a almost pretty girl, so we would just win ”Sirius said simply.

Lupin got up from his chair and rose over Sirius who was sitting across from him.

“Do you know what you need, Black? You need to mature, when you are close to Severus you behave like the same inconsequential teenager that you were at Hogwarts, it's time to grow up, I understand that you don't like Severus and that he doesn't like you, but playing tricks and fighting like when we were 14? This is ridiculous ”Remus said pointing a finger at Sirius' face who was looking at him now with an abandoned puppy face

He felt a little guilty because his friend had spent 12 years in Azkaban and it had really affected his sanity, but before Black could defend himself a thought crossed his mind and a smile appeared on his face

Lupin, who had thought he was really affecting Sirius with his speech thought: "What is this kid thinking now?" 

"Are you jealous, Moony?" Sirius asked slowly.

"What? You really… you know what, forget it, ”Lupin said as he returned to his chair.

"How cute, Remus Lupin is jealous of Snivellus"

"I'm not jealous, you ridiculous idiot," he said, throwing a pillow at Sirius' face that caught it while laughing

"So why do you bother so much?" Sirius asked maliciously

"Because this is totally childish and unnecessary, Severus is going to kill you and I'm not going to do anything to stop him" Remus said to Sirius which was laughing from his face "Stop laughing at me" he said

"So if you're not interested in Snape, there's no reason why I shouldn't kiss him" Sirius said

Remus did something he rarely did, he showed Sirius the middle finger. Sirius burst into laughter.

————————

"So he'll be in the diagonal alley?" Snape  
He asked

"Yes, Severus, and he will go to the leaky cauldron, like every night at 8 pm" Dumbledore said

Snape had taken the hood off his face when he was alone with Dumbledore, but he still had his hands tight around his cloak.

Dumbledore in turn was impressed by looking at Severus, who was, in his opinion, stunning.

Severus noticed that Dumbledore was looking at him and asked irritably

"Did you miss something in my face, Albus?"

"No, no, Severus, I was just thinking, be careful, I know you can defend yourself but you are not used to walking alone at night on the streets in a woman's body, pay close attention" Albus said, he was thinking if it really was a good idea for Severus to go around looking as a woman at night, he wouldn’t be recognized, because even if someone knew about Severus’s change they would never imagine he would dress up as a woman, Dumbledore would think Severus would never do it until this morning. "Severus is very brave, he would do anything to honor his vow to protect Lily's son" Dumbledore thought.

"Okay, it's 7:30 pm, go and wait for him to arrive, good luck Severus" Dumbledore finally said

"Okay, and don't worry, I'm not an unsuspecting little girl, I'm an ex-death earter and a spy, I know what people are capable of doing with women" Severus said ironically to Dumbledore.

"Very well ..." Dumbledore took one last look at Severus and made a decision that perhaps Severus would not like very much, in fact he would probably hate it, but he was determined.

—————————

Severus entered the pub with the hood on his head and sat in a corner. When he sat down he took off his hood so he could see better and looked around. “What if someone recognizes me? The students probably told their parents about what happened, and even if with all the makeup I am still found out? ” He thought and felt uncontrollable nervousness and didn't even hear the waiter talking to him.

"Miss? Miss?" The waiter tried to get her out of her thoughts and Severus jumped when the waiter touched her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, Miss, but I was wondering if you want to order something" the waiter said.

"Oh, sure, I'll have a glass of firewhisky, please" Severus said with his head down

"Oh, okay," the waiter said and left.

Severus then looked around to see if he could recognize anyone. He spotted some acquaintances, but no one with whom he had really had any kind of friendship.

His firewhisky arrived and he started drinking, when not even 10 minutes later saw Oliver Jones arriving. He went to the counter and asked for the usual, Severus began to observe all the movements of Jones who did not even notice a group of men looking at "her" and talking among themselves, also did not notice that one of them was approaching.

"Good night, miss," he said, causing Severus to lose his attention on Jones and look at the man who arrived and sat at his table uninvited.  
"I hope you're not waiting for anyone," he said.

Severus recognized him from somewhere, but he couldn't remember where.

"Well, my name is Edward Clarker," he said, extending his hand to Severus, who just looked at it with contempt.

"Can I help you with anything, Mr. Clarker?" Severus asked angrily to the man in front of him.

"A difficult woman, then" Clarker thought  
"Well, I was watching you and I thought you were very beautiful, I wanted to get to know you better" he said to Severus.

Severus then remembered, when he started teaching at Hogwarts, at age 21, this man was in seventh grade, he was from Ravenclaw and was known for be a womanizer. “God, he's a former student, Merlin, help me so he doesn't recognize me" he thought.

“Ah, well, no. I don't want to meet you, you can leave, ”Severus said as he took another sip of his drink and watched Jones from the other side.

Edward Clarker saw that the lady in front of him was watching the man and thought she was interested in Oliver Jones.

"Are you interested in Oliver Jones?" He asked the woman in front of him

"What?" She said back

"If I were you, I wouldn't get involved with him, it looks like he's involved ..." he lowered his voice to a whisper "... it seems like he's involved with you-know-who" he said, now attracting one hundred percent attention of Severus.

"Oh really? And how do you know? ” She asked now interested in talking to her “former student”

"Well, maybe I'll tell you, but first you'll have to tell me your name" he said with a smile on his lips.

All Severus wanted most was to punch that stupid man, but he needed information

"Well, my name is ... Lucia ... White ... Lucia White" Severus said after making up any name that came to his head

"Nice to meet Miss White, my name is Edward Clarker," he said again, extending his hand, and she took it reluctantly.

"So, tell me what you know about Oliver Jones and why you think he would be involved with you-know-who" Severus said as he would tell a student to explain an answer.

“You remind me of someone, you know? But I can't say who. Are you from here?" he said narrowing his eyes and turning his head slightly to the side.

Severus lowered his head and his heart almost jumped in his mouth. "I'm not from here" she said to him as she looked to the side trying to look unconcerned.

"How old are you?" He asked

"Our deal was that if I gave you my name you would tell me about Mr. Jones" Severus said a little irritably, but he was trying to hide his anger for fear that would remind him of his former potions teacher.

"Okay, okay, let's do it like this, I answer your question and you answer mine, deal?" He asked

"Deal" Severus spoke and folded his hands on the table. "Now, how do you know Jones?" She asked.

“I know him from Hogwarts, he was a year ahead of me, he was from Slytherin. How old are you?" He asked

"30 years old" Severus lied, giving as much false information about himself as possible. "Why do you think he's involved with you-know-who?" He asked.

"Because when we were studying he was from Slytherin ..." Severus grimaced "... and he was always hanging out with people who today are either in Azkaban or are on the run. You didn't study at Hogwarts, did you? I don't remember seeing it at school ”he said

“I didn't study, I already said that I'm not from here. Is there anything else that makes you suspicious of Jones? ” Severus asked

“Yes, some rumors out there and he almost always goes to Borgin and Burkes when he leaves here. Where are you from and where did you study? ” He asked.

Now he had good information about Jones, right after he was going to go to Borgin and Burkes. "I am from the United States, but my parents were British who were living there" he invented this excuse to justify the British accent. “I studied at Ilvermorny. What exactly are these rumors? ” She asked.

“That he's been messing around with dark magic, a friend of mine said that he had seen him talking two weeks ago with a death eater hiding in Hogsmeade, but he's not sure it was him. Why are you so interested in him? ” He asked finally.

"Two weeks ago ..." Severus spoke quietly to himself, actually one of the Dark Lord's followers had gone on a mission in Hogsmeade two weeks ago, Severus remembered.

"So?" The man said

"What?" Severus asked impatiently

"Why are you so interested in him?"

"This is none of your business" Severus said when he took a sip from his firewhisky

“But what about our agreement? You said that ... ”he started but was interrupted

"I don't need any more information, you can leave" Severus said and turned his attention back to the bar, but the asshole was still sitting in front of him.

"You really remind me of someone, I think it's your eyes, or the way you speak," Clarker said, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, there are many similar people in the world" Severus said scratching his head because of nervousness.

"Well, miss, how about if I buy you another round of firewhisky?" He said seeing that her glass was almost empty. "Maybe if she drinks more, let go more" he thought

"No," she said simply, but he had already called the waiter and ordered two glasses of firewhisky. "Don't you know the meaning of the word 'no'?" Severus asked, but the idiot said nothing, just smiled at him and took a sip of his drink, Severus rolled his eyes and looked around the bar again.

"Come on, miss, I'm trying to be nice" he said but she didn't even look at him.

"If he wants to sit there, better for me, it's like an accessory for my disguise, I just hope he doesn't remember who I look like" Severus thought when he felt something going through his right leg, he got scared thinking it could have been some animal and looked at the table, but Clarker's foot passed over his leg.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked with a face of indignation

"What do you think?" He said smiling

"I think I made it very clear, Mr. Clarker, that I don't want anything to do with you, now go," she said, but he just smiled more, as if Severus was some kind of challenge "... please" he added, to see if with a little humility his stupid ex-student would leave.

"Are you going to drink your firewhisky?" He pointed to the drink he had paid for "her".

"No," Severus said simply.

"Why?" He asked putting his foot on "her" leg again.

Severus kicked him and made him giggle, making “her” even more angry.

"you get away from me, or I'm going to hex your leg and you won't move them for a week," she said, looking him in the eye.

"Wow, she is mad" he said putting his hands up "The mad ones are my favorites" he said.

Severus thought this was ridiculous, who says that to anyone? If "she" was angry it means she doesn't want him, so why does he interpret it any other way? Severus looked to the side and saw that Oliver Jones was still there, talking to the bartender

“Forget this guy, why don't you come with me to have some fun? You are very nervous, tense, ”he said, placing his hand over Severus's, who took it out from his hands and took the wand.

"Listen, you can disappear from my sight or I will curse you, understand?" she said with that deadly look that only Severus Snape was capable of. The idiot in front of her now looked scared. "Great" thought Snape

"Calm down, calm down, no need to freak out, I'm talking to you calmly" he said, half scared and half mocked

"What?" Severus asked in surprise. "I'm not freaking out, I already warned you more than once to stop and you don't seem to hear me" now Severus was more indignant than threatening.

"I understand that you may have had a hard day, Miss White, but we don't need all of that" he said as if he were a psychologist.

"You are crazy" Severus said, he just came to the conclusion that the stupid man in front of him was crazy.

"Well, I'm crazy for you, lov" he said getting up and sitting down next to Severus, who looked at him with wide eyes.

"What do you think you are doing? Get away from me ”Severus said walking away but the idiot just came closer anda then he was putting his stupid nose on Severus' neck.

Severus then took his wand and pointed at the man's groin, muttered a spell and suddenly the man was holding the groin in his hand, it was burning as if he had rubbed pepper ”

"Oh, why did you do that?" Clarker asked with his teeth sawed as he slowly got up and walked away.

"You have been warned, maybe now you will learn to control yourself" Severus said getting up and leaving the bar, he went after Jones who had left moments before Severus cursed Clarker. "It will burn for a good few hours" Severus thought with an evil smile when he followed the street.

————————

Severus was following Jones at a good distance so he would not been saw, but suddenly stopped when he felt something furry running down his legs.

He stopped and looked at the floor

There was a big black dog sitting and with his tongue hanging out looking at "her"

"You bastard" Severus said and quickly entered an empty alley, followed by the dog.

After looking around the dog turned into a man.

"What the hell are you doing here, Black?" Severus asked indignantly

"Hello to you too, Snape" Sirius said with his typical naughty smile to an angry Snape.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, first I want to thank you for literally CHATTING in the comments of the last chapter, you three in specific are always here commenting.
> 
> Another thing I want to explain that may not have been very clear:
> 
> Severus was not assigned to the mission because he was a woman, he was assigned to be the only member of the order that would not be recognized spying on Jones, and it was as a last option.  
> The only one who would be able to go on this mission without being recognized is Tonks, as she is the only one who can change shape, and as Severus’s transformation was recent she hasn’t yet spread so much across the wizarding world, that’s why he went, so he didn’t “seduce” anyone, he just spied and disguised himself because if he went with all his normal clothes people would find it very strange and end up finding out. That's it thank you 😊

READ THE NOTES ⬆️

"Black, tell me why are you here and not in your damn house?" Snape asked

"Well, I was, but Dumbledore asked me to follow you and keep an eye on you with my animagus form" Sirius said looking at his nails in a carefree way

"What? Why would he do that? ” Severus asked, gesturing with his hands in the air

"He said he was worried about you, and believe me, I don't see any reason to worry about ... you" he said looking her up and down.

Severus noticed that he had his cloak loose and then covered himself quickly, which made Sirius laughed.

"Don't worry, Snivellous, I've seen everything I had to see, and in my humble opinion I don't know if what Longbottom did to you was a curse or a blessing, you’re thousand times better like that" Sirius said as if he were talking to someone else any trivial matter.

"Shut your filthy mouth, dog," Severus said. “Why would Dumbledore ask you, of all people, to take such a risk? If you are discovered by the aurors, you will go straight to the Dementors, which would make me immensely happy ”Severus said looking at Sirius angrily.

"Well, Dumbledore said that you weren't used to walking around as a woman and it could be dangerous, so he asked me kindly, that is, he forced me to keep an eye on you" Sirius said and pointed a finger at Severus' face, who took it out with violence.

"Well, come back right now and tell Dumbledore to take care of his own safety, and that I don't need any stupid watchdogs, go," he said when he left the alley to continue following Jones, but the stupid dog started walking again next to him wagging its tail, as if he owned it.

"Come on, go away pooch" he said to the dog who just kept walking beside him.

————————

Severus saw Oliver Jones entering Borgin and Burkes and spied him through one of the windows, he was talking to the store owner and they entered a room in the back, Snape could not enter the store as he was going to ring the bell that announces the entrance of customers so he waited outside.

The damn dog was still prowling Severus, but now he was keeping his distance as he had been kicked moments before.

Severus stood there watching for a while when Jones finally left, he was holding something that Severus couldn't see what it was, it looked like a box or something, but before he left the store he lifted his left sleeve and ... there was no dark mark "he does not have the dark mark, but that does not mean he is innocent" Severus thought.

Jones left the store and Severus hid in the shadows and waited for Jones to move forward.

Jones was advancing onto a totally deserted street, passing by some drunk who couldn't even get up.

When Severus came to follow him the drunks started to whistle, but Severus just ignored then, he was focused on finding out whether or not Jones was involved with the dark lord. Jones approached a dark alley and entered it, Severus stayed right behind.

"Hello, Lucius" Severus heard Jones say

"Hi, Oliver, I hope you got what I asked for" Lucius said

"Yes, here it is" Jones said and handed it over to Lucius. "And my reward?" Jones asked

"Here it is" Lucius handed Jones a bag of galleons, who took it and stuffed it into the bag.

Severus heard everything from where he was hiding and was confused, Jones was in fact involved with a death eater, but the fact that Severus didn't know why and what it was about left him very confused. Usually Lucius would tell Severus when he did missions like that for the Dark Lord.

Severus heard Lucio let go and waited for Jones to leave the alley, Jones saw the dog prowling but he didn't care, he just kept walking.

————————

Severus had entered the alley where the two men were just now and waited for Black, who turned back into a human.

"And then? What did you discover? ” Sirius asked

"Jones doesn't have the dark mark, and he went to get something for Lucius Malfoy at Borgin and Burkes and gave it to Lucius in exchange for money" Severus said

"Any idea what it is?" Sirius asked

"No, which is strange, Lucius would usually tell me something like that ..." Snape said to himself aloud.

"Maybe Lucius doesn't consider you as he used to be" Sirius said

Severus suddenly remembered who he was talking to and looked at Sirius with disgust.

"Come on, Snivellous, Dumbledore must be waiting already" Sirius said extending his arm to Severus so they can apparate, but Severus apparated alone to the order, Sirius rolled his eyes and went right after.

———————-

Snape entered the kitchen and then Sirius. Dumbledore was already there with Remus Lupin

"Never send Black to follow me again, Albus, he just hindered me, and I don't need a smelly watchdog, I know how to take care of myself and I think you're well aware of that" Severus said to Dumbledore who just looked at him tired out

"I know, Severus, I'm sorry, but I thought it would be dangerous ..."

"Dangerous? Just why I am in a woman's body? I have faced danger my whole life, you yourself put me in very dangerous situations and then was "worried" that something would happen to me because I was a "woman?" Severus said indignantly.

"Okay, Severus, okay, I won't do it again" Dumbledore said only for Severus stop complaining. "So, what did you find out?"

Severus told what he discovered and Dumbledore just reflected on what was said.

"Well, maybe it's just Lucius' personal business, but talk to him at Voldermort's next meeting, Severus, try to find out if there's anything else" Dumbledore said getting up.

"Well, I went through all this just for Lucius' personal business" Severus thought

"But we will still keep an eye on Jones, he may not be a direct ally of Voldermort but obviously he is in favor of him" Dumbledore said at last and left the kitchen followed by the other three.

"I'm going, an old man like me needed to rest, I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow, Severus" and Dumbledore disappeared into the fireplace.

Severus was heading to the bedroom to take off all that ridiculous outfit and extravagant makeup and return to the self he loved so much when he was stopped by Sirius holding his arm ... again 

Severus sighed tiredly and asked:  
"What is it now, Black?"

"I wanted to take a last look at you like that, I don't think I'm going to see you dressed up anytime soon"

"Well, then enjoy because you will never see me like this again" Snape said wryly and determined never to "disguise" himself again.

"Well, since you insist ..." Sirius said and did the unthinkable for Severus. He put a hand on his waist and one behind Snape's head who was totally confused

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asked Sirius and Sirius simply kissed Snape.  
Lupin, who was watching the two arguing, put his hands on his head and thought "Sirius Black, you're a dead man, Severus is going to kill you" he didn't really believe that Sirius would fulfill his "bet", of course he would, he always did.

Snape's eyes widened like never before and it took his brain about 5 seconds to process what was going on. As soon as he was able to recover his movements, he kicked Sirius in the middle of the legs, which separated from him and fell to the floor in the moment holding his groin.

"Ouch ..." he said kneeling

"IDIOT, HOW DID YOU HAVE THE COURAGE TO DO THIS?" Snape asked, already taking the wand and pointing at Sirius

Lupin tried to intervene but Snape pointed his wand at him before "you stay out of this, werewolf, I bet you were having fun watching it, aren't you?" Snape asked and before Remus said anything Severus again pointed his wand at Sirius.

"How dare you? You are shorter than I thought you were, I expected everything from you, Black, but never that"Snape said, and before Sirius could say anything he continued" but of course you would, after all you are always looking for ways to get me humiliate isn't it? well, I can also play this game ”

Severus then cast the same spell he had cast on Edward Clarker at the pub and watched Sirius squirm holding his groin. Lupin watched with his mouth open and said to Severus:

"It's enough, he has already learned his lesson"

"No, he didn't learn, he will never learn, he's an arrogant, talentless idiot, he just knows how to humiliate the people he considers beneath him, just like Potter was, and see how he ended up now? He's dead, and if you're not careful, Black, you’ll be the next one, ”Snape said and went into the room to change and get the horrible makeup off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 14, it’s short because I'm not having many ideas, what could happen now? If you have any idea that I think could fit in the story, please tell me.

Snape entered the room Molly had dressed him up and went straight to the bathroom.

He took off his clothes and put on his old ones as soon as possible, then let go of his hair (which was beautiful because it was washed by Molly) and looked in the mirror.

His face was still made up, and the lipstick on his mouth was slightly smudged because of Black's "kiss".

Snape turned on the sink, wet his hand and took the lipstick out of his mouth hard, he was angry, very angry, "How dare that idiot?" Snape could have killed him

"I should have done more, I should have done worse" Snape thought, but at the time he just wanted to get away from Black, so he didn't do more.

He finished taking off the makeup and stood there leaning on the sink. Snape casts a silencing spell in the bathroom and screamed.

"I can't take this anymore" he said after he screamed, he couldn't take any more suffering as humiliations that he is suffering from becoming a woman, but he just doesn't recover a way to be a man again.

————————

Snape left the room and looked this way and that. There was no one, so he took advantage and walked quickly to the fireplace. Hopefully he wouldn't have to see anyone's face. Obviously Severus was not so lucky.

"Severus, wait" was Lupin, Severus almost wept with disappointment, he didn't want to look at Lupin either because he was angry and ashamed.

"Listen, Sirius is up there in the bath, he's trying to calm the curse you threw at him so he won't be here so soon." Remus said to calm Severus, telling him that he would no longer see Sirius.

"What do you want?" Severus asked, he saw that Snape had taken off most of his makeup, but he still had a rest in his eyes that probably didn't come out with the water, and his hair was loose and beautiful, it wasn't as oily as before.

"Well, I want you to know that what Sirius did was ... ridiculous, I didn't think he would actually do that, you’re not blame for anything" Remus said

"I know, thanks for saying the obvious" Severus said and went to turn to go, when he entered the fireplace and was going to leave Remus said:

"Good night Severus"

"Hmm" Snape said and was gone.

———————

Dumbledore was in his office and saw Snape arriving, he corrected that Snape was upset and asked:

“Has something happened, Severus? You do not look well "

"Nothing" Snape said and left to go to his room

"Are you sure?"

"Absolute" and left. He didn't want Albus to know what happened, he never wanted anyone to know what happened. What if the order knew? Or the students? Or anyone? What if Potter knew and spread it to his friends? Sirius would probably tell Potter at the first opportunity "Harry you won't believe it, but I kissed Snape on the mouth hahahahhaa" he imagined him speaking.

How Black had this “brilliant” idea was beyond him, after all, Snape was not really a woman, he was born a man and lived most of his life like that, not to mention that he was Sirius Black's worst enemy, so why kiss? Severus came to the conclusion that it was Black's wild animal form of show his important superiority.

"Damn animal, idiot" he takes arriving at his room.

Severus was super tired, he hadn't slept for days and when he entered his room he just threw himself on the bed and slept.

———————-

"You don't grow up, Sirius Black" Remus told Sirius that was under the cold water trying his best to relieve the burning.

"Don't overdo it, Moony, it was just a kiss" he said grimacing in pain

"It doesn't matter, Sirius, Severus is not a real woman, he was transformed into one, and even if he wasn't, you can't kiss a person by force" Lupin said seriously to his friend

"He is now SHE, if he has been transformed it means he is SHE" Sirius said "And she said" enjoy ", so I did"

“You only say that because you kissed him, until yesterday Severus was HE, now is SHE? And it was not in that sense that he said "enjoy", I saw everything, I was there. "Remus said.

"Severus is SHE, less skin until she can be a man again, which I very much doubt, I hate Severus but I have to admit that he is a master of potions, and if she was transfigured by a potion and still hasn't found the request, I doubt she will found it now, it's been a month, Moony ”Sirius said

Lupin was thoughtful, it was true what Sirius just said, if Severus could have turned into a man a long time ago, but he was still a woman.

“Do you think he has a chance to return, Padfoot? Remus asked

"I don't think so," Sirius said with a shrug. "I think Severus Snape died, and she was born in the place"

"Don't talk nonsense, it's the same Severus as always, just changed the sex"

"She was born in the moment I kissed her" Sirius said proudly

“Sirius, how long have you kissed a woman? Because if you kissed your own enemy you should be desperate ”Remus said crossing his arms

"Well, a long time ago, but that's not what made me kiss Severus, I just wanted to piss her off"

“Kissing? You piss him off just by looking at him, you didn't need that, and you didn't want to kiss him, but after he got dressed for a mission it was the first thing that came to your mind, I think after all YOU are in love ”Remus said smiling victorious

"Don't talk nonsense, you're delusional," Sirius said. "I just came up with this idea out of the blue, to make her angry" Sirius said

"I know, kissing him, calling him with feminine pronouns ..." Remus said "not to mention that the first time you saw him in the kitchen dressed earlier today you was holding his face, and Dumbledore didn't have to ask you twice for keep an eye on him in the mission” Remus said reviewing the events in his head

"You, Moony, are going completely crazy ... it's Severus, woman or man" Sirius said

"But hadn't he died and been reborn after kissing you?"

"Shut up, I said jokingly, get out and let me dry off and put on my clothes, you freak" Sirius said as Remus came out laughing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I brought a little tension in this chapter, I hope you like it 🥰

Sirius was in his bed, trying to sleep, but he kept thinking about the conversation he had with Remus an hour ago.

"Remus is just trying to irritate me, imagine, me of all people liking Severus just because he became a woman out of nowhere" He thought.

Sirius always stayed behind Severus at school, every day he and his best friend James stayed behind Snape to irritate him.

"Why do you do that to him?" Lily used to ask

"Because he exists" James and Sirius always answered, but why did they choose Severus of all people?

James could say he was jealous of Lily being friends with Severus, but what could Sirius say?

He just didn't have an excuse to do what he always did to Snape, he just wanted to piss him off.

And now, now that Snape has turned into a woman, that urge to irritate him has returned, but it was different, and Sirius just didn't know how to explain it.

What Lupin had said was true, he was immature when Severus was around, he was a stupid teenager again and he couldn't control himself, but why?

When Sirius received Harry's letter informing him of what happened, he was more curious than ever.

Since when Sirius returned from Azkaban all he wanted to do was stay away from Snape, if he could never look at his face again, but now he wanted to SEE Snape, he wanted to see the transformation, see how Snape looked, and when he saw it was one of the most impressive things in his entire life. It was Snape, but in a woman's body, a female face and a completely different voice.

Sirius was not satisfied and wanted to see Severus whole as a woman, he wanted to see him dressed as a woman, so he didn't miss the first opportunity he had and suggested to the Order that Snape should get dressed for a mission, and everyone bought that idea.

And then he kissed her, why? Because he felt like it.

He would never admit it to himself, but when he saw Severus dressed as a woman he simply felt like kissing. Of course he hated Severus, he always hated him, but he felt like kissing the same way, so he invented the bet with Remus.

"You had millions of other ways to irritate Severus that didn't involve an intimate contact that usually occurs between LOVERS" a voice said in Sirius' head as he looked at the roof.

"But I just wanted to make him angry, I didn't want to satisfy any sick wishes of mine" Sirius said to himself.

"Are you sure? Kissing is an act of love, not hate ”the voice in his head said.

"I don't like Severus, I hate her" Sirius said

"But you can hate and be attracted to her at the same time, it's not an impossible thing" the little voice said

Sirius pushed the voice from his head and turned over on the bed to sleep

—————————-

Three days had passed and Snape was still the same, he was discouraged, without hope.

"Why don't you look for professionals around the wizarding world to examine your problem, Severus?" Minerva asked

"Why would they advertise, the whole press would go after me and everyone in the wizarding world would know" he replied.

Severus already imagined his face printed on the front page of the newspaper:  
"Potions master becomes woman at Hogwarts"

Snape swallowed, it was a miracle that Rita Skeeter had not yet heard about it, because if she had, she should have already tried to invade Hogwarts to do an “interview” and publicize his misfortune to everyone.

"Well, everyone close to you already knows and certainly many parents of students too, what do you have to lose?" Minerva asked

"I don't want anyone's help," Snape said, but he was also starting to lose the little dignity he had and started to wonder if it was worth asking for help from other professionals.

————————-

Later that day the Dark Lord called his followers to another meeting, and Snape went.

But he was in the mask all the time, and only spoke when necessary, he didn't want to give any reason to make jokes with him.

When the meeting ended Snape was on his way to leave when he was stopped by Lucius.

"Severus? Stay, let's talk for a while ”Lucius called.

Snape turned reluctantly, but accepted because it was a good opportunity to find out about the box that Jones had handed over to Lucius.

Snape went with Malfoy to his office and sat next to him on the sofa.

"You can take off your mask, Severus, you know" Lucius said with a chuckle.

Severus pulled out with a grimace

"I see you still haven't solved your ... problem" Lucius said

“Did you find out for yourself, Lucius? I'm impressed, ”Snape said, but Lucius just laughed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I want to talk, we haven't talked much lately, I imagine you're busy looking for a solution to your ... problem"

"Stop talking like that, and yes, I'm not sleeping at night trying to solve this" Snape said

"And tell me Severus, from friend to friend, do you menstruate?" Lucius asked curious

"Lucius, we are friends but there are things that do not concern you and that is one of them"

"I know Severus, but I'm curious, come on, tell me" Lucius insisted.

Severus sighed tiredly. "Well, if you want to know so much, yes, once, but it's over" Severus said

"Then you could get pregnant" Lucius said

"How perceptive you are" Severus said with an ironic grimace

"If you happen to be unable to become a man again, Severus, will you start acting like a woman?"

"Obviously not Lucius, and I won't rest until I find a solution, even if I die trying" Severus said

"And how is it, you know, to have a woman's body, kind of like ..." but before Lucius continued Severus interrupted him

"Lucius, please, let's change the subject" Severus said

“Severus, I still have a lot of doubts. Answer the questions and we’ll never talk about it again ”Lucius insisted.

"Well, okay, what do you want to know?" Severus said irritably. Lucius always got what he wanted, and if Severus refused to answer his questions he could be harmed to learn a "lesson".

"Well, how are they?" Lucius said pointing to Severus' breasts, who looked indignant and covered himself with the cloak. "Stop modesty, Severus, now you look like an embarrassed little girl"

"They are normal, like any other, is that all?" Severus replied super uncomfortable

"Can I see?" Lucius asked

"NO" Severus replied indignantly

"Why?"

"Lucius, for Merlin, look at the absurdities you are asking me" Severus said the obvious "Not to mention that you are married, what would Narcissa think if she heard ..."

"Narcissa is not there, she left for a friend's house, come on, I'm just curious" Lucius said approaching

"Lucius, no, not you" Severus said walking away "You didn't act like that the last time we met, why are you doing this?"

"Because I didn't get the chance, I was so amazed by what happened to you that I couldn't think much, not to mention that Narcissa was here." He said “now, it's just you and me, tell me, aren't you curious to try to do something on a woman's body? Come on, you know what I'm talking about ”Lucius said approaching again, but Severus stood up indignantly

"Get away, you have gone crazy, everyone is going crazy, I am MAN, Lucius" Severus said

“Of course you are, but you are… temporarily… transformed into a woman, and you have a unique opportunity to try new things, new experiences that no one else has, and who better to help you than a friend from confidence ”Lucius said looking at Snape

"I'll make this very clear to you, Lucius, I don't want to have any experience with you, so in consideration of our" friendship "as you say, let's stop this conversation and pretend that it never happened, understand?" Severus said threateningly.

He wanted to punch Lucius in the face until he forgot his own name, but he couldn't do that. Lucius was "on top" of Severus for several reasons:  
Lucius was pure-blooded and very wealthy, had more influence than Severus on many subjects and everything that Severus had achieved when he studied at Hogwarts and his "position" with the Dark Lord today was due to the "friendship" with Lucius. Not to mention that Lucius was not someone you would like to be an enemy with.

Lucius looked offended, no woman had ever denied him, quite the contrary, he was always the object of desire for all the Slytherin girls.

"No woman ever refused me, Severus" he said standing up menacingly

“That's why I'm not a woman, Lucius, tell me, how would you feel if a man wanted to do something with you? Would you like?" Severus asked, this made Lucius stop and reflect a little. "Don't forget who I am, Lucius, I'm the same as before, what happened to me doesn't change anything"

"Actually, many things change, Severus, you may not think so, but it does" He said walking closer to Severus who started to walk backwards, drawing his wand.

“Do you want to test my skills in a duel, Lucius? Do you think they have changed too? ” He asked. Lucius always knew that Severus' dueling skills were superior to his, so he stopped.

"Watch out, Severus, you know what I'm capable of" Lucius said

"You also know what I'm capable of, Lucius," Severus said, pointing his wand at Malfoy. "So don't tease me"

"You are a fool, Severus" Lucius was not used to receiving a "no", he always had everything he wanted. "I always helped you, Severus, even though I knew your father was a muggle, I still saw potential in you, and is that how you reciprocate?"

“Lucius, for Merlin's sake, look at what you're asking me, what do you want? You think I will become your lover? You can't control your own instincts to the point where you can't maintain a friendship with a man who has been transformed into a "woman?" Severus said, trying to explain to Lucius the absurdity he was being forced to hear.

Lucius thought about it, and finally some sense seemed to enter his head when he stepped back and sat down again.

"As I said, Severus, I'm just curious, and you owe me a lot for everything I've ever done for you" Lucius said

Severus rolled his eyes, Lucius was unable to see through his own words.

"And I am very grateful, but what you are asking is impossible" Severus said, he really wanted to kill Lucius, but he needed his "friendship" for now.

"No, it isn't," Lucius said simply.

"If you don't have anything important to tell me, I'll go, before I lose my mind with you" and Severus turned to go, but he was alert and with his wand in hand in case of Lucius tried the stupidity of try to curse Severus , but he didn't move and Severus managed to leave safely.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cute Hermione moments for you 🥰 Hope you like it.

Severus was shocked by what had just happened, he never imagined that Lucius would propose an absurdity as big as that.

Of course, Severus was always sure that Lucius was not a faithful husband, but he never had a way to prove it, and yet he never imagined that Lucius would see him that way.

“What did the idiot think? That I would say: of course, Lucius, it's a great idea ”Snape thought ironically.

He knew that being a man was a privilege, but he didn't know that being a woman was that difficult.

First the three idiots: Crabe, Goyle and Wilson, then the Davies boy, and of course he noticed the looks of other male students. Then the idiot from the pub, Edward Clarker, and suddenly Sirius decided that kissing Snape was a good idea. Lupin had also been acting weird since Severus transformed, always wanting to help and being very nice, and now Lucius?

He was not even such a beautiful woman, of course he was much better than his male version, but he preferred to be the man of always to endure these antics. "I'm not even a damn veela" Snape thought.

"Merlin, why is this happening to me, what did I’ve done to deserve this?" He said to himself, and suddenly a thousand reasons came to his head and he stopped thinking about it.

—————————

Severus arrived at Hogwarts and reported everything to Dumbledore, who again realized that Severus was shaken.

"You look a little shaken, Severus, is something going on?" Dumbledore thought

"I don't know what you're talking about, Albus" Severus said getting up to leave.

"Severus, sit down, now, please" Dumbledore ordered, and Snape sat reluctantly.

"Did you manage to speak to Lucius?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes, but I didn't find out anything" Severus said with his mask of indifference, but Dumbledore noticed his tension.

“Something's happened, Severus. What did Lucius do to you? ” Dumbledore asked

"Nothing, Albus, you had your report, now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep" Snape said withdrawing, he didn't want Dumbledore to notice anything.

"Severus" Dumbledore called when Snape was opening the door to leave ... "If something is going on, you can tell me"

"Right, good night," Snape said, so the old man would leave him alone.

—————————

Severus did not sleep well, resulting in an unpleasant mood, and to make matters worse he had to teach Harry Potter and company at 9 am.

"The potion you are going to prepare today is quite simple, it is the Blood-Replenishing Potion, I hope that even talentless fumblers like you will be able to prepare it" Snape said looking directly at Harry Potter. "Those that are well done will be taken to Madame Pomfrey."

Snape put the instructions on the blackboard with a wave of his wand and went to sit at the table.

"Harry, I'm getting used to Snape as a woman, I don't even remember what she looked like before" Ron said quietly to Harry who was beside him.

"Ah, I remember it well, but I prefer this version of her" Harry said

"Why?" Ron asked

"Her voice is much softer, it doesn't cause me the same nervousness that the baritone voice usually does" Harry explained

Hermione, who was on the other side of Ron, couldn't help but overhear the conversation and had to intrude.

"Don't use feminine pronouns to refer to Professor Snape" she said scolding them

"Why not? A lot of people are using it, not to mention that she still hasn't found a way to get back, so I highly doubt she'll be able to do it now, it's better to go adapting, right Harry? ” Ron asked, turning to Harry, who just shrugged.

"But HE probably wouldn't like that, and we have to respect him" Hermione said

"Stop being boring, Hermione, what difference does it make?" Ron said

"Too much difference, Ron" Hermione replied in her typically angry manner.

Snape, who was tired, had not noticed the conversation of the three while correcting some essays from the seventh years, but he looked up once to make sure that no one was blowing anything up and saw that the three were talking quietly.  
"Ah, detentions for the golden trio, then" he thought with a small smile.

He got up slowly and walked slowly over to the three who were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice Snape walking up to them, so Snape positioned himself behind them to hear what they were talking about.

"I already told you to stop calling him feminine pronouns, Ron, Professor Snape is not to blame for what happened" Snape heard Hermione saying.

"So people are using feminine pronouns for me?" He thought.

"But Hermione, Snape is a woman now, whether she wants it or not," Ron said.

"But we have to respect people for who they are inside," Hermione countered.

"Yes, and inside she has a uterus" Ron said, causing Harry to chuckle.

"So we're having fun, aren’t we, Potter?" Snape said making the three jump and look back. There was the subject of the conversation. "Oh, please don't bother with my presence, keep talking, it was really interesting, isn't it, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron swallowed, if Snape heard what he was saying he was screwed.

“Well, since you are not going to continue the conversation anymore, I am afraid I will have no choice but to take 30 points from the Gryffindor and send the three of you to detention. Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, you will help Filch with whatever he needs at the weekend ... ”

"On the weekend? I have to train Quidditch on the weekend ... ”Harry said indignantly

“Well, you should have thought of that before deciding that my class is a great place to talk, and you Miss Granger, you’ll go to my office tonight, after dinner and will prepare more of the potion we are making today, Madam Pomfrey really needs a stock of them and from what I can see this class is unable to prepare something”

Snape was tired and did not want to prepare more potions for Poppy, so he would put Hermione to do his job.

Hermione in turn felt honored, despite losing points to Gryffindor, she knew that Professor Snape trusted her ability to prepare decent potions and so he asked her to do it.

Ron and Harry exchanged an indignant look. They would have to help Filch over the weekend while Hermione was smiling and feeling proud of herself.

—————————

After Hermione finished dinner she went to Professor Snape's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Snape said.

Hermione opened the door and saw that everything was ready to prepare the potions.

"I want at least five potions, Miss Granger, and leave everything clean after you're done, you can use magic to clean the equipment." Snape said without taking his eyes off whatever he was correcting. "Any question?"

Hermione wanted to say something to Snape, to show that she didn't sympathize with everything the vast majority of the school was saying about his ... condition, but she stood there shaking hands with each other without knowing what to say.

Snape saw that Hermione did not answer and looked up at the girl, who was looking at him with a dizzy face.

"If you have something to talk to me just say it, we don't have all night," Snape said crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"Well, I, I ..." Hermione started, took a deep breath and took the courage to continue what she wanted to say. "Well, I wanted to say, Professor, that I don't think what they're talking about you is right, and that what happened doesn't change anything, I mean, it doesn't change anything about who you are" Hermione said awkwardly. "What I mean is that no matter what happened, it should never matter to anyone ..." now Hermione started to spout "... under no circumstances should men be seen as superior, both in the Muggle world as in the wizarding world, we are all people and our skills and our character is what matters ”Hermione was now speaking more to herself than to Snape, she was always a fervent feminist, but what happened to Snape only served to reaffirm for her how the world is cruel and sexist "... the world is cruel and sexist, it shouldn't be like that ..." Hermione just didn't continue because Snape interrupted her.

"Thank you for your show, Miss Granger, now I must warn you to start preparing the potions before we stay here until dawn listening to your sudden outburst," Snape said, but without his usual poison.

Snape started to think about what Hermione said. If he had heard that a while ago he would have thought it was a ridiculous exaggeration, but now he saw that Hermione was right. Many lost respect and limits with him for a simple sex change, and it made him somehow insecure, especially when it came to harassment.

He had never been a victim of harassment, and in less than two months he had already felt on his skin several times what it was like to be harassed.

Sure, that was that episode when Potter and his henchmen dropped his pants in their fifth year, but it wasn't the same.

Not to mention that he lost the respect of many students, death eaters and even some co-workers. It just wasn't fair. He was the same as always, he had just changed his gender, but apparently that was reason enough for the world see him with different eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

When Hermione finished the potions, she handed them over to Severus as soon as possible.

Severus saw that there were seven potions on his table, and he had ordered five. He looked up and found a Miss Granger with big eyes full of expectation.

"So, Miss Granger really doesn't take the time to show Merlin and the world that she is a great know-it-all," he said, causing Hermione to wilt a little. "If my memory serves me correctly, Miss Granger, I ordered only five potions"

"Actually, professor ..." Hermione started "... you asked for at least five, implying that you wanted at least five, but if I were able to prepare more ..." She couldn't finish because she was interrupted again.

"I know very well what I said, Granger, don't try to make me an idiot" Severus said looking at Hermione with his typical feared teacher look.

"Huh?" Hermione thought and lowered her head. she was about to leave when Snape called her.

"Miss Granger, stay ..." he said, and Hermione turned and walked back to his desk "... earlier today in the classroom I couldn't help but hear the conversation that you and your two pets were having so deliberately in my class, tell me, they are using feminine pronouns to refer to me, correct? ” He asked.

"Ah, well, yes, that's correct" Hermione said a little apprehensively.

"I guess it's not just Potter and Weasley" Snape said the names with disgust.

"Actually, sir, pretty much the whole school," Hermione said. She didn't know if she was doing right to gossip with the school's most feared teacher and recently turned into a woman, but it was his right to know, after all he was the subject of the matter.

"Well, okay, it's not a big deal ..." Snape thought "... but maybe there is something more than this know-it-all so thirsty for the approval of hers teachers is willing to tell me"

"I see, Miss Granger, and do you happen to know anything else I should know?" Snape asked.

Hermione started to feel nervous and shake hands with each other.

"Ah, well, sir, I think there is something, but I'm not sure ..." Hermione started. "But there seems to be a rumor ..."

"What rumor, Miss Granger?" Snape asked, closing his eyes

"First, professor, I want to make it very clear that I know it is not true, it is obviously a lie, anyone with half a brain ..."

"Just tell me the rumor, Granger," Snape said with little patience.

"Well, you know Willian Davies, from the seventh year, well, he spread it to some people that you dueled and he ended up sort of getting the better and that he ended up choosing to give up potions because whenever he looked at you he was kind of .. you know, kinda, well, turn on, you know? ” Hermione was trying her hardest not to offend Snape, and she was really nervous to be "gossiping" with anyone else but ... Snape ...

Snape in turn was wearing his mask of indifference, and when Hermione finished telling the story he just raised an eyebrow and closed his jaw.

"Ah, Mr. Davies ..." Snape didn't know if he was angry with the boy or if he was amused, because he remembered very well that he had put the kid against the wall and filled him with fear.  
"Okay, Miss Granger, very well, you can leave ..."

Hermione was a little disappointed, but left shortly thereafter.

Severus wondered if it was worth calling Mr. Davies for a chat or letting it go...

————————-

Finally Saturday had arrived, that is, no stupid brats to teach, right? Wrong.

Today was a day out in Hogsmeade, and unfortunately Severus would accompany the students in the fourth and fifth.

"Four years with me, five years with Severus" Minerva said as the students tried to form a decent line with their respective teachers.

Severus was on tiptoe and raising his head as much as possible to try to see the brats, but many of the boys were bigger than him, he had to go around the line to check if they were all there.

Severus did not want to go to Hogsmeade, as he already had enough experience of how people reacted when they first saw him, but Dumbledore as always said that he had to "face his fears."

"Your life can't stop, Severus" he used to say when Severus didn't want to appear in a new place with his surprising new appearance.

Everyone was in his places, including Longbottom, who tried his best to hide behind Hermione so as not to receive a curse from his teacher.

"Come on, hurry up" Severus said to the students as he walk back to the beginning of the line.

They were walking out of Hogwarts until they reached Hogsmeade.

Severus wrinkled his nose with disgust when he saw that the brats were soon on honey fingers or Zonko’s. "They will be filled with sweets, then they were all electric, so disgusting ..." he thought.

Severus took the opportunity to go to Dervixes and Bangues to buy some things he needed.

Nobody bothered him in that store, only the cashier, who had seen Severus several times, looked at him suspiciously.

"Good afternoon ... miss" the woman said looking Severus up and down, trying to understand what she was seeing.

"Good afternoon" Severus replied, giving the money and picking up his shopping bag to leave.

—————————

After a while Severus was walking to the Three Broomsticks. He walked as fast as possible and when he saw someone he might know he lowered his head a little.

When he entered the Three Broomsticks he saw that Harry Potter was there with his company: his puppy Weasley, the smarty Granger, the hateful Longbottom, the girl Weasley, Luna Lovegood and some more Gryffindor idiots.

He grimaced, moved to the other side of the bar and sat in a chair that no curious student could be spying on.

"Ah, Mister Snape, I thought you would not come today and ..." Madame Rosmerta started talking but stopped when she looked at Severus. "Good Merlin, so is it true?" She said

"Don't look at me like I'm a bizarre Circus attraction, Rosmerta" Severus said rudely, causing Rosmerta to open her mouth even more.

"Oh, it's really you" she said "I heard rumors, but I thought it was just ... rumors"

"Well, you already saw that not, now if you are going to stay there with your foolish admiration I will go to the Boar's Head ..."

"No, wait, I'm sorry, Snape, I'm just surprised" she said. "And I think you better not go to the Boar's Head, at least while you are ... like this ... you know how the men there are ... if they saw him like that ..."

"I know how they are, Rosmerta, and I know how to defend myself, now bring me a Gilly’s water" Snape said without patience.

"Sure, wait just a minute ..." she said and left in a bit of an upset.

Snape would never admit to anyone, but was afraid to go to the Boar's Head, he even avoided going near the place.

Of course he would know how to defend himself against drunk idiots, but he still didn't want to be looked as Lucius did, and he also didn't want to have a fight with half a dozen drunk men.

—————————

After a while Snape saw that Minerva was headed for the same place as he was.

“Why, Severus, have you been here all this time? I've been looking for you everywhere, ”Minerva said, sitting down. “Ah, Madame Rosmerta, how are you? I'll have a butter beer, will I? ” Minerva asked the waitress with an enthusiastic smile.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" Minerva tried to make a point.

"I didn't notice," Severus said, pulling out a newspaper he had bought to read the latest events.

Severus saw that the minister was still telling everyone that Potter and Dumbledore were liars and that the Dark Lord had not returned.

Minerva, who was seeing what the newspaper is about, said: "Cornélio Fudge really does not know what he is doing, besides everything still sends that one ... Dolores Umbridge to disrupt our lives"

"He is a fool" Severus said "He’ll only believe when he see the Dark Lord with his own eyes"

"I'm afraid so, poor Harry ..." Minerva said, attracting an annoyed look from Snape.

"Now, come on Severus, you know it's not fair what the ministry has been saying about Potter and Dumbledore"

"Life is not fair, Minerva ..." Snape said with his eyes still on the newspaper

"I'm afraid not ..." said minerva.

———————-

After drinking his water Severus sat there talking for a long time with Minerva, until it was time to return to Hogwarts, then he got up to go to the bathroom.

Severus was used to using the public men's restrooms and walked directly over to it, but he was startled when a force pushed him back before he could enter the door.

"The bathrooms have spells, sir" Severus heard someone say and turned to face Hermione Granger.

Hermione saw that Professor Snape stood there looking at her face and cleared her throat to add: "The bathrooms have enchantments so that no man can enter the ladies' room and on the contrary, only Madame Rosmerta is able to enter ..." and once more she was interrupted by Professor Snape's rudeness.

"I understand, Miss Granger, you don't need to recite a speech about the charm of the bathrooms," he said and walked slowly to the ladies' room.

When he managed to enter he saw that he had three of his students inside, laughing and gossiping, but stopped when they saw Snape there.

“Have you used the bathroom already? Yes? Great, go outside and wait at the agreed place, we’re already leaving, and don’t be late, I have more to do than wait for gossiping students in the bathroom. ” He said and the girls ran out of the bathroom.

Hermione entered just after the girls ran and saw Snape looking around, probably looking for differences between the male and female public bathrooms.

Snape saw that Hermione was looking at him with a dizzy face and said "How about you, are you going to use the bathroom or are you going to stand there so we can delay our return to Hogwarts?" He asked and Hermione went to one of the bathroom compartments.

Snape used the bathroom, washed his hands and left, with Hermione right behind him, he went to the place where everyone had arranged and waited until everyone was there before they could return to Hogwarts.


	18. Chapter 18

Severus was going to patrol the school on Saturday night, as Filch ended up in the infirmary thanks to a prank’s joke.

When it was exactly midnight Severus heard a noise coming from the corner of one of the corridors, and he pointed his lighted wand exactly in the direction of the noise, but saw nothing.

Severus followed and cast a spell on the floor that showed footprints if someone had been walking there recently ... and there were the footprints.

"Well, well ..." Snape offering with pleasure, he already knew who was there "it can't be any other but Harry Potter with his invisible cloak"

He started to follow the footprints. They were going out of the castle and were going to the forbidden forest.

"But what does the idiot Potter think he's doing?" He said to himself.

When Harry was about to enter the forbidden forest, he felt something pulling his cloak and he couldn't help screaming in fright.

Harry turned with his wand in his hand to find Snape with a half smile on his face and brandishing his cloak with his left hand while his right held the wand. "What a bitch" Harry thought.

He had the Marauder's map in his hand following Draco into the forest. He was sure that Snape was left behind in the corridors, but ended up being distracted and didn’t see that he followed him.

"Well, but see what we have here" Snape spoke with that silky female voice that Harry didn't know if he liked or hated more than the old one. "Nobody but the famous Harry Potter."

Harry stared at Snape who started to circle him like a predator until Harry retreated from the forest entrance.

"Well, professor, I ..."

"Go on, Potter, tell me, why would a sweet boy like you think a walk in the forbidden forest at midnight would be a good idea?" Snape said wryly making Harry swallow.

Harry had no escape, he was trapped.

"It's Draco, he went into the forest and I was following him to find out what it was about" Harry said making Snape's eyes widen.

Snape had many questions:  
Why was Draco entering the forbidden forest?  
How did Potter know?  
Why did Potter, instead of telling a teacher or any adult, decide that he was the one to find out?

"Listen well, Potter, you're going to go straight back to your dorm, did you hear me? And don't think you will leave without consequences, tomorrow I will talk to Minerva about it ”Snape said and turned to go into the forest, throwing Harry's cloak on the ground.

"Don't throw my cloak on the ground, woman," Harry said quietly when Snape could no longer hear.

————————

Snape was now following in Malfoy's footsteps, which led to a place not far from the castle.

Snape slowed his steps, crouched down and hid behind a tree trunk while watching Malfoy standing there.

A few minutes later Lucius apparated in the place and walked to his son.

"Draco, my son" he said putting his hands on Draco's shoulders and kissing his forehead.

"Dad ..." Draco said "... why did you call me here today?"

"My son, I came to deliver this to you ..." Lucius gave Draco an object.

"A ring?" Draco prepared

“An enchanted ring. I need you to spy on Dumbledore and Potter for me, anything you see or hear that I should know you just say it, put the ring close to your mouth and tell me what you need to tell me. I'll hear it, ”Lucius said, showing a similar ring in his hand. "And I also need you to keep an eye on Snape."

"professor Snape?" Draco asked. Snape frowned.

"Yes, especially on her"

“But Daddy, why? I thought Snape was the spy, and now you need me to keep an eye on him? Draco asked meaninglessly.

"Yes, my son, I have my reasons, just obey and don't ask questions, right?" Lucius said with a hand squeezing Draco's shoulder.

At that moment they heard a noise in the forest, and went to see what it was ...

Snape knew what it was ... it was Potter ...

Lucius spotted Harry who had tripped and wrapped his foot in roots.

"Look what we have here, Draco, if it's not Harry Potter ..." Lucius said and Draco just laughed in his usual way. "It looks like it's our lucky day ..." but he was interrupted when Snape appeared behind Harry.

He had gone around to pretend he was just following his runaway students and had just reached Potter.

"Lucius, good night, what are you doing around here?" He said with his hands behind his back and trying his best to act as if Lucius had never before proposed the greatest absurdity of his life.

"Ah, Severus, I am the one who asks, if it isn't too much intrusion on my part ..." Lucius said, supporting both hands on his snake cane.

"I'm just doing my job and coming after two runaway students," he said, taking Potter by the shoulder and helping him up from the roots. "What about you, Lucius?"

"Just having a nice and friendly conversation with my boy, isn't it Draco?" Lucius said running a hand roughly through Draco's blond hair.

"Midnight in the middle of the forbidden forest?" He searched around to make his point.

"Well, what can I do if I'm very peculiar at times, isn't it Severus?" He said slyly, causing Snape to contort his face in a slight disguised grimace. "Well, but it looks like we got lucky, my friend, we have nobody here but Harry Potter, tell me, Mr. Potter, are you inclined to come with us in good faith or do we have to take you by the hair?" He said approaching Potter, but stopped when Snape got in his way.

"Not now, Lucius" Severus said, causing Lucius to stop. "The director is aware of Draco and Potter's escape, he will know what happened if they both don’t return safe and sound to the castle" Snape lied, but as always he raised all the walls in his mind so that no one could penetrate it.

"Why does something tell me that you are lying, Severus, tell me, the crazy old man finally pulled you to the side of the light?" Lucius said with a smile on his face.

"Nonsense, Lucius" Snape had already pulled Draco and was going to get Harry when Lucius pulled his wand and pointed at Snape.

"You know, Severus, I'm starting to think that my sister-in-law may be right, after all you are so protective of Potter ..." he said looking at the boy who was looking at him furiously in his eyes “Make me wandering if our friendship is something that really exists ... ”

Snape rolled his eyes. "This man is crazy" he thought.

"Okay, Potter, Malfoy, go to your dorms, you have nothing else to do here." He said, Draco was already leaving, but Harry stood there looking at Lucius. "Come on, Potter, before you make me take all points from Gryffindor"

Harry finally gave up and started walking back to the castle.

"Well, Lucius, I don't have anything to do here either, good night" he said and turned to go, but Lucius grabbed his arm tightly and turned him around until their faces were close and Lucius's wand pointed at his face.

“Why the prey? Why don't we stay here and talk for a while? ”He said squeezing Severus's arm tighter, who bit his tongue to keep from making a sound of pain.

"If you want, Lucius, we can stay and duel, after all I can beat you in less than 3 minutes, I'm sure I can give you that little time to see you face down" Severus said making Lucius get angry and push hard on the floor, making him fall sitting.

Lucius uttered a curse to Severus, but Severus was acted like a cat, took his wand and was already fighting back with Lucius.

—————————

Potter who was walking to Hogwarts listen to the duel and, with all his Gryffindor courage, ran to help his teacher with the wand in his hand.

Severus was concentrating on the duel with Lucius, he was, as always, doing wonderfully well, but he was distracted for two seconds as he listened the noise of someone approaching. "Potter".

This was the time necessary for Lucius to make Severus fly. He hit his head hard on a rock when he fell and his world went black.

Licius, who saw that Severus was totally disoriented on the floor, approached, kicked the wand out of his reach and placed the boot on Severus' breast.

"Ah, look, you're on my feet, exactly the way I wanted to" he said to Severus, who was still trying to focus his vision, he really hit his head hard.

"Do you know, Severus, where is the most sensitive part of a woman's body?" He asked pressing the boot more on Severus' breast, who started to squirm and try to walk away. "Well, you'll find out now," he said and started to stomp.

Severus started to groan in pain and tried desperately to get out from below, his hands gripped Lucius' boot and tried to get him off. Lucius just squeezed harder causing Severus to stifle a scream.

"Come on, scream, crucio" Lúcio threw the curse at Severus who started to squirm desperately. Lucius was still stepping on top of him.

Severus was doing everything to keep from screaming, but then he couldn't take it anymore and started screaming. His scream came out high and thin.

"Look at you, screaming like a little girl, how adorable" Lucius said

"Expelliarmus" Harry said, and since Lucius was distracted he didn't see the spell coming straight at him and taking the wand out of his hand. "Stupefy" Harry shouted last and Lucius flew away and fell passed out.

"PROFESSOR" Harry shouted running and kneeling beside Snape who was shaking and trying to focus his vision. "Professor, can you get up?" Harry asked, but Severus didn't react.

"Come on, here," Harry said, taking Snape's wand and putting it on his cloak. Soon after taking Snape by the arm and with a little effort he started walking towards Hogwarts.

Snape started to come back and look around, realizing that Potter was ... carrying him?

"N-no, let me g-go" he said groggily because of the knock on his head.

"Are you sure?" Harry said, but Snape was already getting out of Potter's lap, but he almost fell when he stood up and Harry took his arm.

"Ouch, ouch ..." Snape complained placing his hand on his left breast that was the one Lucius had hurt.

it had cut Harry's heart, heard Snape screaming and in pain like that, after all, it was a girl being beaten, "you needed to do something to protect her." his instincts spoke.

Harry put her arm around his neck and started walking slowly. They were welcomed out of the forbidden forest and Draco was there.

"What happened? Professor? "Draco said. He had also heard the noise of the fight but didn't have the courage to go and see what was going on.

"Your father and Snape fought," Harry said

"It can't be, they are friends, Snape is my godfather and everything," Draco said indignantly.

"Get away from me, Potter" Snape said getting rid of Potter. "We are no longer friends, Draco" he said holding his head with his eyes closed trying to stop the unbearable throbbing. "Go back to your dormitories now," he said, he was in no condition to score points and punish students right now.

Severus was walking half drunk back to the castle, but trying his best to look normal. Harry stayed right behind him to catch him in case he fell and Draco stayed by his side and was worried.

When he reached the entrance to the Castle he stopped and leaned against the wall. His world was spinning and his head seems to have gotten worse. "Go to your dorms now," he said to the boys.

"I think you need help, professor," Harry said.

"No, just get out of my sight," he said.

"Stay here, I'll call a nurse" Harry said, running to the infirmary.

"No," Snape said, but Harry was already gone.

"Professor, you want me to stay here and wait with you ..." Draco started, but Snape interrupted him.

"No, Draco, go to sleep now before I expel you," Snape said, and as Potter had already gone to seek help, Draco assumed he wasn’t helpful and went to sleep, upset by the sudden animosity between his father and his godfather.


	19. Chapter 19

Severus was still walking lightly through the halls of Hogwarts when Potter and Poppy Pomfrey came running over and found him.

"Severus, what happened? Harry told me you were attacked, ”Poppy said, realizing that Severus was having trouble balancing and took his arm.

"It was nothing, I'm fine," Snape said, removing his arm from Poppy's grip. "And you, Mr. Potter, don't you think you've done enough for today?" Snape asked in his acid tone.

"She hit her head, Miss Pomfrey, and Lucius Malfoy attacked her with the cruciatus curse" Harry said to the nurse, who turned his horrified eyes on Snape.

“Lucius Malfoy? Oh, Severus, come on, let's see how you ... ”

"No, I'm fine, I'm going to my quarters," he said, and that's when Dumbledore appeared.

"Severus, what happened?" Dumbledore looked concerned.

"Of course, you always show up at the most appropriate times, don't you, Albus?" Severus asked.

"Severus, I must kindly ask you to accompany Poppy to the infirmary ..." Albus said. Severus went to protest but Dumbledore raised a finger to shut him up. "... no, Severus, you are not in a position to decide for yourself whether or not to do, and you Harry, come on, I need to talk to you"

————————-

When Harry and Dumbledore were alone in a corridor, Dumbledore asked Harry what exactly had happened.

"I was following Malfoy because I saw that he was going to the Forbidden Forest and I was suspicious ..." Harry said, stopping to see the director's reaction.

"Continue ..." the director said

"Well, before I went into the forest, Snape ..."

"Professor Snape, Harry ..."

"Well, she ..."

"He, Harry ..."

"Well, before I went into the forest,  
he caught me, so I ended up telling him that Draco was going in the forest, he sent me to bed and went after Draco. ” Harry said

"Yes, yes, that would be the right thing to do, but you didn't go to bed ..." Dumbledore said, lowering his half-moon glasses.

"No, sir, I went into the forest to follow Malfoy, that's when I ended up wrapping my foot in some tree roots and they caught me" Harry said looking at the ground. “So before Lucius Malfoy could do anything, Professor Snape appeared. Malfoy wanted me to go with him somewhere, but Snape didn’t let him, he said you already knew about our escape, which I really didn't understand. ” Harry said with a confused look. "Well, Professor Snape sent Draco and I to away and stayed talking to Lucius, but suddenly I heard a dueling noise." Harry said.

"Ah, so they dueled ..." Dumbledore said more to himself.

"Yes, sir, and when I got to Lucius he threw Professor Snape and he hit his head on a rock, so Lucius stepped on him and used the cruciatus curse" Harry explained. "Well, then I came out of my stupor and disarmed Lucius, he hadn't seen that I was there, so I just cursed him and he passed out" Harry finished.

"I see, Harry, you did well to defend the professor, but I want you to understand that you wasn't even supposed to get out of bed in the first place," Dumbledore said.

"I know, director, I'm sorry"

"Okay, Harry, but tell me, was Professor Snape lucid after Lucius stopped?"

"No, director, she was disoriented, half passed out, I think she hit her head very hard, I had to carry her until we left the forest." Harry explained.

"Ah, I see, that's what I thought ..." Dumbledore said. He had noticed that Severus was a little bewildered. "Well, Harry, thank you, now go back to your bed immediately, do you understand? And don't go out anymore. ” Dumbledore said scolding him

"Yes, sir" Harry said with his head down and went to his bed.

—————————-

Snape was sitting on the hospital bed while Poppy did the tests.

"Severus, you have a strong concussion in the back of your head, your left chest is bruised and your body is reacting to an unforgivable curse" Poppy said angrily to Severus. "And you still have the courage to tell me you were fine"

"Thank you, Poppy, for saying exactly what I already knew," he said wryly, causing her to look at him berating him.

"Here, just take these potions, this one is for concussion, the other is for lessening the pain, and don't sleep for at least an hour because of the cassock on your head," she said handing the potions over to Snape.

Snape took the potions, opened them and sniffed to see if they were descending potions, making Poppy roll his eyes.

Dumbledore entered the room to speak to Snape.

"Poppy, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Severus alone" Dumbledore said

"Okay, he won't be able to sleep for an hour at least, keep him distracted Albus, will you?" She said leaving and going to a small room she had in the infirmary.

Dumbledore sat on the bed next to Snape and started talking to him.

“ how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Albus, I've been through worse," he said, referring to his transformation a little more then a month ago.

"Why are you and Lucius fighting?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus sighed and spoke carefully "I know it is important for my role as a spy that I am close to Lucius, Albus, don't worry, I will try to fix this," he said.

"That's not what I meant, Severus," Dumbledore said.

"Well, Albus, Lucius has gone crazy" Severus said. "It started with Potter going to see for himself what Malfoy was going to do in the forest, he certainly had that damn map of him," Snape explained.

"Yes, yes, Severus, Potter already told me how it happened"

“Oh, and did he say that I was spying on Lucius and the hidden son? Did he say that if he hadn't meddled we wouldn't have been discovered? He said that if he didn't get in the middle of the duel and distract me I would have defeated Lucius? ” Severus exploded with anger at the boy. "Did not say? What a pity, I bet he told you how he saved the damsel in distress, right? Oh, my hero ”Severus said making an ironic act.

"Severus, I understand that Harry caused a lot of inconvenience, but I still don't understand what happened between you and Lucius" Dumbledore said in a calm way to get the younger professor to speak. "I don't understand, Severus, you and Lucius always got along, why are you suddenly enemies?"

Severus looked away and just shrugged.

"Why don't you want to tell me, Severus?" Dumbledore asked placing his hand gently on Snape's shoulder, who took his hand away.

"Because it's none of your business, Albus" Severus said as if it were simple, but Dumbledore was insistent.

"It has something to do with your gender change, doesn't it?" Dumbledore said, but Severus didn't respond. "You know, Severus, that you can tell me anything," Dumbledore said.

“Well, Lucius proposed something absurd and I didn't accept it, he doesn't know how to take no because he is an arrogant spoiled and gets angry. Pleased?" Snape said.

Dumbledore sighed. "I wonder, Severus, what would that proposal be?" He asked trying to get something else out of the professor.

"I think, Dumbledore, that if you think a little you will understand, after all, you are so clever, aren't you?" Severus said and said nothing more.

Dumbledore did not insist, he wanted to give Severus a break on this subject, but of course, he imagines what Lucius could have proposed.

———————-

The other day Severus already felt better, despite giving an irritating headache at the crash site. He also told Dumbledore about the ring Lucius gave his son to spy on Potter, Dumbledore and himself.

"If my intuition doesn't fail, Severus, this ring could be the one Jones gave himthat night when you spied on him." Dumbledore said, making Severus wrinkle his face just thinking about the damn night. "What I wonder is, why didn't he go get it himself?"

"The Dark Lord has asked to his closest followers not appear in public for now, he does not want to cause suspicion in any Auror or people from the ministry," Snape explained.

"Ah, yes, you commented on that, an old man's head doesn't work as well as a young man's does it?" Dumbledore said smiling.

"Well, the Dark Lord trusts me to spy, he doesn't need Draco, so Lucius didn't pass this mission on to the boy at his behest." Severus reflected.

"No, no, Lucius took this initiative on his own," Dumbledore said.

"But why? The night I went to spy on Jones, he and I still hadn't… clashed… so why would he want to put Draco to spy? ” Severus reflected.

“This is a good question, Severus, and I have two possible theories for it:  
The first is that Lucius lost confidence in your ability to spy so well the moment he saw that you were transformed ”

"But how absurd, it doesn't change anything, I still have all my skills and abilities as usual, my current" gender "doesn't interfere." Severus said indignantly.

"I know, Severus, but don't forget that Lucius doesn't think so."

“They're all going crazy, Albus, they're forgetting who I am. Everyone is crossing the line with me. ” Severus was totally indignant and now he was walking around the office waving his hands in the air.

“Yes, Severus, I know and this is totally unfair, but the world is sexist and you are feeling it right now. And I must also remind you that neither I nor the Dark Lord doubt you, ”Dumbledore said.

"Oh, Albus, that was all I needed to hear, you two still believe in me, I really feel so much better now" Severus said completely ironically.

"I haven't talked about the second theory yet." Dumbledore said a little amused by Severus' ironic performance.

"What is the second theory?" Snape asked sulkily and crossing his arms.

"I think the ring would initially go to you, but as you and Lucius fell out, he passed the mission on to Draco" Dumbledore explained.

"Oh" Severus said, he would rather believe that theory than think that someone doubted his abilities.

"Severus, do you think your disagreement with Lucius will interfere with Voldemort's confidence in you?" Dumbledore asked.

After thinking for a while Severus sat down and said “If it were about 18 years ago, yes, but not today. What could happen is Lucius say something about me to the Dark Lord and he comes to question me, then I would show what happened and he would realize that it is nothing but a whim for Lucius ”Severus explained.

"Yes, it's a good idea," Dumbledore said, clapping a palm and picking up a chocolate frog.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is funny.

Sunday morning Dumbledore assembled the order again to discuss future problems.

Severus was already much better after the duel, but he still had an annoying little headache.

He arrived and walked over to an empty chair.

"Snow White has arrived" Sirius said referring to Severus, who didn't even bother to look at him.

The last time he saw Black was when he kissed him, and he feared that if he looked at his face, he would stick his wand in his eye.

“Well, since we're all here, we can start” and so he went on to the meeting.

—————————

After arguing, the conversation turned to the Quidditch game that would take place in the afternoon of that same day, and it would be Gryffindor against Slytherin.

"Well, of course Gryffindor will win, Harry is the greatest catcher of all time" Sirius said and everyone agreed, except Snape, who was the only Slytherin in the room.

"Slytherin is already getting used to losing," Alastor said.

Severus said nothing, as he was the only Slytherin in the middle of a Gryffindor sea, only Tonks was from HufflePuff, but she was also rooting for Gryffindor.

When people started to leave, Sirius called Severus.

"Snivellous, wait," he said. Severus didn't look back and just kept walking, so Sirius took him by the arm ... again.

"Don't touch me, you arrogant ..."

"Easy, I just want to talk" Sirius said dropping his hands and placing them over his head.

"Thats Your problem, talk to your mother's board" Snape said turning around.

"It's quick, I won't do anything, I swear" Sirius said in an exaggeratedly innocent way.

"And what would that damn conversation be about?" Snape asked without patience as he raised a hand to his head that he was hurting a little.

"Quidditch" Sirius said.

"Oh, Quidditch?" Severus crossed his arms. "And can I know what a brilliant thought went through your empty head that I would want to discuss Quidditch with you?" Snape said looking at Sirius with contempt.

"Oh, a bet?" Sirius said innocently again.

"One ... bet" Severus said suspiciously.

"Yes, you see, if Slytherin wins, you can do whatever you want with me, anything," Sirius said.

"Anything?" Severus said, taking an interest in the subject.

"Anything," Sirius stated.

Severus imagined a thousand things he could do with Black, thought of thousands of curses and humiliations, but before he allowed himself to rise very high in his dream, he came to himself.

"What if Gryffindor wins?" He asked suspiciously.

"If Gryffindor wins ... I can do anything with YOU" he said maliciously.

"I understand, and can I know what kind of thing your sick head has in mind?" Severus asked

"Well, I was thinking of repeating the kiss from last week ..." Sirius said innocently and shrugging his shoulders as if it was nothing much.

Severus put on the best threatening look he could muster. "Black, are you forgetting who I am?"

"No, actually, I never forget"

“And why do you want to kiss me, Black? for Merlin's sake, ”Snape said indignantly.

"I don't know, and so, are you going to accept the bet or not?"

"No"

"No? Why not?" Sirius said.

"Because I would rather be tortured to death than kiss you." He said looking at Sirius with disgust.

Sirius was a little offended. "Am I that ugly?" He asked pouting.

"Yes, in addition to being stupid, arrogant, talentless, unbearable, well I could stay all night quoting adjectives for you, and even if you weren't, I am not interested in men." Severus said.

"Hmm, a lesbian then?" Black asked smiling.

"Listen here, you filthy ..."

"Okay, Snivellous, I get it, you don't have the courage for that bet." Sirius said.

This made Severus' eyes widen. Courage? Does he think he was a coward, then?

"Yes, Snivellous, I understand, you are a Slytherin, courage is not really your strength, is it?" Sirius said seeing that his game was working.

Severus thought for a while, calculating all the probabilities, and came to a conclusion:

"If I win, I will turn you into a woman, just like it happened to me" he said, and saw that Sirius froze in fright and indignation. “What is it, Black, are you afraid? Is courage not your strong point? ”

Sirius ground his teeth. "This idiot is turning my own game against me" he thought.

"I accept," Sirius said and held out his hand.

Severus opened his eyes wide, he thought Sirius would not accept the bet anymore, he did not want to bet this shit, it was an idiotic and childish shit, but what moral would he have now if he refused?

He took Black's hand reluctantly. "Well, if I win he'll be a woman, if I lose I’ll just refuse to do my part, simple" Severus thought with a smile, but before he could withdraw his hand, Sirius held her tightly and pulled out his wand.

"A magical bet" Sirius said and cast a spell. "Whoever does not fulfill his part of the bet, will experience horrible headaches until surrenders and fulfills his part" Sirius finished casting the spell.

Now it was Severus who paralyzed, “what the fuck did I get into now?”

———————————

"Draco, get everyone on the Quidditch team together now," Snape told Draco in the Slytherin common room, who was totally confused.

After all the players on the Quidditch team were assembled, Snape began to walk menacingly and make his speech:

“Attention all of you, this afternoon you MUST win this damn game, understand? You MUST win. ” He said a little hopelessly and everyone looked at him confused.

A girl raised her hand and asked "why should we win the game, professor?"

“Now, Miss Scott, do you want to lose the game? Do you want the Gryffindor to win? So you want Slytherin to play the fool again in front of the whole damn school? Since the boy who survived get into this school, Slytherin has won very few times from Gryffindor. You are so pathetic that you just beat Hufflepuff, but it’s enough, you’re going to go on that damn field and you’re going to win that damn game, and that’s an order. ” He said shaking with anger and left the room.

"She looked like an angry pincher" one of the boys commented confused with another who just shook his head in agreement.

——————————

No one understood Snape's sudden explosion over Quidditch. He always wanted the Slytherin to beat Gryffindor, of course, but he was looking desperate, which ended up creating a nervousness in the Slytherin team.

When the game started Snape sat in the front row and was extremely nervous, jumping from one foot to the other and shaking hands with each other.

"Severus, are you all right?" Minerva asked.

"I'm fine," he said, but he didn't take his eyes off the field.

“AND THE GAME BEGINS”

Severus has never been so focused on a game like that in his life, his dignity depended on that game.

The first to hit the bow was Gryffindor, and Severus bit his hand in the midst of his despair, earning an indignant look from Minerva.

The next to hit was Slytherin.

"Yes," Severus said quietly, celebrating.

"Severus, are you really okay?" Minerva asked worriedly. Severus was never one to celebrate anything, he just gave a winning smile and just, other than that, he looked like a statue in the entire game. Now he was looking like a rabbit cornered by a fox.

"I'm fine," he said without taking his eyes off the game, and so followed the rest of the game.

—————————-

As soon as Potter spotted the Snitch, Draco went to get it.

"HARRY POTTER AND DRACO MALFOY CHASE THE GOLD SNITCH, WHO WILL GET IT?"

Slytherin and Gryffindor were tied: 50/50, whoever took the Snitch would now win the game.

"That's it, it's now" Severus thought. He was sweating and feeling sick to that point, Minerva came to the conclusion that Snape had finally gone mad.

Harry and Draco rolled off the broom and rolled off the floor, one of the two had picked up the snitch.

Everyone leaned forward, and Severus was almost falling out of the stands trying to see.

"For Merlin, Severus, you're going to fall," Minerva said, grabbing his cloak.

The boys on the field floor turned and Potter opened his hand, he had taken it.

"HARRY POTTER TAKES THE GOLD SNITCH, GRYFFINDOR WINS"

"No" Severus said "no no no no" he was grabbing the edges of the bleachers.

"Now, Severus, come on, I'll take you to the infirmary" Minerva tried

"DON'T TOUCH ME" he said and went down the bleachers with impressive speed, leaving Minerva stunned.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, it took me a while to post because I was not able to write a version of this kiss that I liked. I made four different versions and got this one at the end. I can't write about kiss scenes as rich in detail as most people who write fanfics, so it's pretty simple 😅. Please don't hate me, I will still make Professor Snape happy in the future 🥰🥰.

READ THE NOTES 🔝🔝

Severus was walking dramatically around the school and casting deadly looks at every poor soul who was unfortunate enough to cross his path.

"Gee, I haven't been afraid of her like that since she was a man," a random student said.

Severus entered his room and slammed the door, threw himself on the bed with his face on the pillow and screamed.

"This is a nightmare, it can't be, it can't be, why do I have to get involved in this?" He said to himself desperately. "I shouldn't have listened to Black, I should have let him talking to himself, I'm so stupid" he put his hands on his face and was about to cry.

"No," he said, restraining himself. "I'm not going to cry, I'm better than that" and he didn't cry, he just stood there looking for the ceiling.

"Malfoy, your boy said, you doesn't even serve to catch a damn little ball," he said to the ceiling with his teeth sawn.

They had the same chance of winning, they were amazed, all they need was Draco to get the damn snitch, that's all.

"But of course POTTER wouldn't disappoint, would he?" He said ironically to the ceiling as well.

—————————

"Sirius for Merlin's sake, tell me what's going on" Remus was concerned about his friend, who was pacing and mumbling idiots.

"I did shit, Remus, I did shit" he had regretted the bet, what if Severus wins? Would he spend the rest of his life in a woman's body too?

"What have you done, Sirius, please, I'm really worried" he said grabbing Sirius by the shoulders.

"No, Remus, I can't tell yet, I have to wait, wait, wait" he kept repeating for about ten minutes, leaving Remus terrified.

After a while, Sirius tried to communicate with someone at Hogwarts, he managed to speak to Dumbledore through the fireplace.

"Ah, Sirius, for what do I owe the honor?" Dumbledore said with his kind smile.

"Dumbledore, is the today’s game over?" He was super nervous and Dumbledore seems worried.

"Yes, why?" Dumbledore said

"Dumbledore, please tell me slowly, who won?" Sirius spoke shakily.

"Gryffindor won Sirius, why do you ask?" Dumbledore said.

Sirius stopped, he was paralyzed, without any reaction.

"Sirius? Sirius? PADFOOT" Remus grabbed him worriedly thinking that Sirius caught in shock.

Sirius came out of his stupor and hugged Remus as if he were back from the underworld.

"Aah, Moony, I love you, I love you," he said.

"Remus, I don't know what's going on with Sirius today, but I need you to take care of him, will you? I need to resolve matters of the ministry, ”Dumbledore said, negotiating the exchange of Sirius and Remus.

"Aah ... yes, right, alright Albus, bye" Remus said and they came out of the fireplace.

"MY GOD, YES YES YES YES YES, I CAN’T BELIEVE IT” Sirius was jumping up and hugging Remus again.

"SIRIUS STOP THAT NONSENSE NOW AND TELL ME ONCE FOR EVERYTHING WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Lupin exploded, but Sirius didn't care at all for being yelled at.

"I made a bet with Severus, and I won" he said smiling

"Sev-severus?" Remus said, totally confused.

——————————

"I can't believe you two did it" Remus was totally indignant, he could take Sirius by the throat and shake him until he turned blue.

"And I won, Moony, I won," he said, almost crying.

“Do you have any idea what you got yourself into? Severus would turn you into a woman and you would NEVER be yourself again. ”Remus was very angry.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Remus, I won the bet, me me me" he said pointing his finger to himself.

"You should have lost, to learn to stop being an idiot"

"Come on, Moony, it's not a big deal ..."

"Oh no? And now, are you going to kiss Severus again? I hope you are happy, alluring”Remus said ironically.

"I'm happy, happy ..." he said taking Remus' hands, but he took them away with force.  
"Stop being jealous, Remus, I can't do anything if you don't do anything to win over Severus"

"It's not like that, I don't want to win him, and do you think YOU will" win him "like that?" Sirius asked crossing his arms.

"No, but at least I'm going to take a piece," he said. “And best of all, I will not be changed into a woman”

"Well, you should," Remus said

"I know you would love to see me in the body of a beautiful sensual woman, Remus, but not today" he said victoriously.

"Don't make me throw up, Sirius, I'll get out of here before I punch you in the face" Remus said and went to his room.

Sirius just stood there thanking Merlin.

——————————

Severus was delaying as much as possible to fulfill the bet, but the headache increased.

At the end of the fourth day he was in his room holding his head with a grimace of pain, he took a pain potion that worked for only a few minutes.

"Damn magic bet," he murmured. He knew well about magic bets, and he knew that the pain would increase until he fulfilled a bet.

"If I had known that Sirius was going to use that damn spell I would never have agreed to this shit" he base.

He spent four days standing firm, but he was no longer able to sleep and if he continued like this tomorrow he would not be able to teach.

"Well, I'm going to get this over with" he headed for the fireplace in Dumbledore's office

——————————-

Sirius was alone in his house, Lupin had gone out to solve some problems in the ministry and Sirius went to take a nap.

Severus came out of the fireplace and saw Sirius sleeping on the sofa, he looked around and saw a glass of water on the floor, took it and threw the water over Sirius' face, who woke up scared and formed himself in an attack position.

"Scared?" Severus asked, placing the glass on a small table. His headache had subsided considerably on the way to Sirius' house, but it still throbbed a little.

"Ah, here you are" he said. “So you couldn't take the headache anymore, did you? I wish I could have had seen your face when Gryffindor won, it must have been priceless. Sirius said smiling.

Severus, in rage, drew his wand and pointed it at Sirius' face. "Listen, you imbecile, I'm not in the mood to hear your stupid jokes ..."

“Take it easy, take it easy, let's be calm, okay? No fights ”Sirius said with his hand up, but Severus did not let his guard down. "Come on, Snape, I don't have my wand in hand, do I?"

Snape put his wand down.

"Well, now let's go on business" Sirius said sitting on the sofa, putting his arms behind his head and his feet on the table in the center of the room. Severus kicked his legs from the table. "Hey, I'm in my own home."

"What do you want, Black?" He asked referring to the bet.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot, wondering if it was worth repeating our kiss ..." he said.

"Our ... kiss" Severus said with a face of disgust and contempt, he despises every second he spent in Black's company.

"Well, I confess that it was more mine than yours, but now we have the opportunity to change that, don't we?" he said laughing at Severus.

Severus was very angry. Before he turned into a woman Sirius humiliated him in every way possible that a man could humiliate another man. Now that he has become a woman, it is clear that Sirius would use this to his advantage. Sirius now had a long list of new forms of humiliation. And he planned to kiss him again, and now with his consent, all because of an idiotic and childish bet that Severus could have ignored if he hadn’t been so stupid.

"Just get it over with and humiliate me like you always did," he said to Sirius.

Sirius made a face, of course he liked to humiliate him, he always did, since he was a child, but he realized that that was not his main goal at that moment, he just wanted to kiss ... her, the humiliation would come from bonus.

Sirius then pointed to the place beside him on the couch, asking Snape to sit down.

Severus sat down and pulled the hair behind his ear like strands, to create a curtain on his face and hide it.

It reminded Sirius of when they were children. Severus always walked with his black and greasy hair covering his face trying to not to be noticed.

Suddenly Sirius felt that what he was going to do was wrong, he shouldn't kiss a woman by force, that was harassment.

But then he realized that the woman in question was Severus Snape, and he never cared if it was right or wrong what he did to Severus. He almost killed him when he sent him straight to a werewolf, so a kiss was no big deal. "And I'm not forcing her anymore, she entered the bet because she wanted to, right?" He thought.

Then he smiled victoriously and approached Snape, who was stiffened and tensed. He started to put his hands on the back of the neck and on Severus's waist. The professor wrinkled his nose in disgust from himself for having enabled such absurdity.

"Comfortable?" Sirius looked at Snape, who in turn was looking at a fixed point on the wall on the opposite side.

"I hate you" he said looking away. He almost said "please don't do this" but he held on. He was not going to beg for BLACK of all people.

Sirius then got even closer and finally managed to kiss the professor, who closed his eyes tightly, wanting to devour his thoughts from there.

Black started slowly, he was just going to give a simple kiss, but suddenly all of his years at Azkaban created to charge the price and he totally relied that it was Severus who was there and that he was just paying a bet, so he grabbed her even more and became a wild animal.

Severus was scared and started to try to get away, but Sirius was gripping him tightly, preventing him from picking up his wand that was on his cloak.

Sirius then released Snape's mouth and started to go down to his neck, giving Severus the opportunity to breathe and speak.

"Stop, Sirius Black let me go NOW" he shouted, causing Sirius to loosen his grip a little and Severus finally managed to escape.

He hurriedly supplies himself and took his wand in less than a second, moved further away from Black and pointed the wand at his face.

Sirius was looking at him like a crazy dog, but then he started to realize what he had done and put his hands up.

Snape's eyes were wide with a mixture of anger and confusion.

Sirius noticed that her mouth had turned red and spots were beginning to appear on her neck. "Well, maybe I crossed the line a little bit, but that's okay, you fulfilled the bet, we're done with it, we're all happy, right?" He said trying to look cool. He was a little afraid of the look that Snape was sending him. If he thought he wasn't afraid of Severus before, now he changed his mind.

Severus was going to say something, but they heard the noise of someone entering the house. It was Remus.

Snape then ran out and entered the fireplace, disappearing before Remus saw Sirius and he there alone and noticed his condition.


	22. Chapter 22

Sirius got up from the sofa the moment Remus entered the room

"Padfoot, are you all right here?" He said looking around. "I thought I heard someone else here with you"

"Ah, Nope, I was just taking a nap," he said, trying to look unconcerned.

"Well, then I ... Wow, Sirius, I think you were having an excited dream" he said laughing at Sirius, who looked down and saw that he was in 'trouble.' He hadn't noticed, so he took a pillow and hid quickly, giving an embarrassed smile.

"Don't worry, Padfoot, when this all over, we'll get you a girlfriend, right?" Remus said going up the stairs.

"Absolutely, Moony." He said and sat down quickly on the couch, thinking about his actions from a minute ago.

He had finally assumed to himself that unfortunately he was attracted to the female version of Severus, and he did not understand why. Perhaps he had spent so much time in Azkaban that he ended up desiring any woman in front of him or if it was the fact that he hated Severus so much that this hatred turned into attraction. He spent so many years of his childhood turning Snape's life into hell, and realized that he still liked to annoy Snape and still didn't like him, but he really liked his new appearance.

“ God, I have to stop this" he thought, he had already gone too far. "I can't go on thinking about her like that, she's not even a real woman," he said to himself, trying to get his damn body to stop this thing.

And again, Sirius regretted his actions.

————————-

Severus was in his quarters, he was brushing his teeth hard after allowing Sirius to commit such barbarity with himself.

He never thought he would let another man kiss him, after all he was not attracted to men, only women, and even then there were rare times that any woman caught his eye. And worse, he never imagined that this man would be Black of all people. But that was the bet.

What Severus didn't understand is why Black had attacked him like a wild animal like that. Sure, Black was a wild dog, but it still left him confused.

"Black wouldn't go that far to piss me off, would he?" He said looking at his reflection in the mirror, and he looked at him for a long time.

He no longer saw a man in front of him, he saw a woman. A thin and delicate woman, I could not say that he was an ugly woman, but was not pretty either.

He then remembered when he got dressed up to spy on Jones for the order, that day he was ‘pretty’, but still.

So he accepted the obvious that had been in front of him since that night but he didn't want to take it upon himself. Black was feeling attracted to his ‘female version’. And it wasn't just Black. Remus also looked at him differently, Lucius obviously, and even some students.

"I think the simple fact that I am a man who has become a woman makes people start going crazy." He thought with a disgusted face.

He didn't want that, he didn't want people to see him any other way just because he changed gender. He was still himself, all his memories, his ways, his opinions, his missions, his tastes, he was the same Severus Snape as always. But people didn't seem to notice that.

He then came out of the bathroom and walked around the school to get some fresh air. He was walking in the courtyard when he noticed Miss Granger standing there holding a book and sitting on a bench.

He remembered the conversation he had with Hermione when he put her in detention. And he was grateful that she supported him and was one of few people who still saw him in the same way.

"Who would have thought, of all people know-it-all is the one who still maintain a minimum of respect for me" he thought.

He came over to try to see what the girl was reading.

Hermione on the other hand was so intent on the book that she didn't notice the teacher coming and was startled when a black shadow fell on her. She looked up and Snape was looking at her with his black eyes. Hermione swallowed.

Severus gave a typical side smile for realizing that she was also afraid of him, nothing has changed for this girl.

"I see you're reading about advanced potions, missy. You never miss the chance of show yourself, do you?" He said, causing Hermione to swallow once more.

"W-well, professor, I was just ..."

“Unfortunately Hogwarts doesn't have any advanced potions books descended in the normal sections, just the restricted ones. Here ... ”he said, converting a role with authorization for Hermione to enter the restricted potions session. "If you want to be the best, look for books that are really worthwhile" he handed the authorization to Hermione, who gaped.

"Wow, thank you Professor Snape, I don't even know how to thank you" she was thrilled.

"Stop doing drama, I can't stand teenage dramas," he said and withdrew from it, leaving Hermione with the biggest smile in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was short but cute, I hope you like it. <3


End file.
